Unity Precure
by CureJump95
Summary: All of the Precure warriors may be somewhat different from each other, but if there's one thing that each and every one of them share, it's a Cure Soul: the main cause of their transformation. See how a new group rise after most of them lost their soul and see how they're Precure in this Fan Series.
1. Where are the Cure Warriors

**A/N: Gokigenyou, CureJump here for my third Fanfiction series, as the username implies, I am a fan of the Precure series so here's my Fan Series. Just so you all know, this is updated with some new changes, one of which is the villain's name. I've also updated the next chapter with the villain's new name so I hope you enjoy the changes and the story. I also would like to apologize for the lackluster prologue I put before so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a spaceship outside of Earth, two grunts, an overly built man named Terracleas and a skinny gentleman named Philis, kneel before their unseen master that seem to have a loud, malicious voice.

"Alright gentlemen, we need to concur the land of Twinkling Stars if we want to command more than a little piece of land," The leader said.

"For what reason do you wish to concur the land of Twinkling Stars, it is just a land of fairies?" Philis asked, with the leader saying that once the land is theirs, it will be easier taking over all the other worlds.

The explanation was enough for Philis as well as Terracleas, who added, "Just say the word and I will crash and bash the target," as he is getting out of kneel position to flex his muscles.

"Hhm, as powerful as you have proven to me, we need more than just brute strength to take over worlds. In fact, I have the perfect technology for this," The leader said as he show the blueprints of his machine in the TV screens, impressing the two.

"There is just one problem, though: in order to fuel this, we need to make the lower lifeforms miserable but here's where the problem is," The Leader explain further. As he is explaining, he use the screens to show images of the Cure Warriors fighting monsters from their past.

"What is this, Philis stash of videos?" Terracleas ask getting Philis to blush.

"No, this is the planets' defense force, each and every one is known as PreCure: they are numerous throughout Japan and had proven to be a nuisance to anyone that gets in their way," The leader explain showing all of the victories the Cures have earned. They ask what they are going to do about them, which he explains that there is a way to get rid of them and show on the screen, a picture of a heart shape item.

"This is a Cure Soul: known as their second soul, these are what all of the PreCure warriors have, no matter what they are or how old they are, these help them transform and defeat any monster thrown their way. My idea is if we take out their Cure Souls, they won't bother us or even be able to find a way to beat us," The leader explain. Both of them are impress with the idea with Philis asking how to get the Soul out.

"Glad you ask," The leader answer, pressing a button, and making a table appear with gauntlets. He explained that these will take out the Cure Soul as well as some of the modes. After that explanation, he use the screens to show the locations of the Precures as he send the two to their first target, Misumi Nagisa, a.k.a. Cure Black. She was delivering papers for her father when Philis snuck up behind her and use the gauntlet on her chest area and took out her Cure Soul.

When the soul was in his hand, Nagisa fell frontward, unconscious and lifeless on the ground as he said, "Wow, these really do take out the soul, at least it guarantees this one won't be bothering us." After he was finish with her, he receive a transmission from Terracleas, saying that he succeeded in taking Honoka's Cure Soul as well. Philis than use his gauntlet to track the next Cure Soul, located by the Fountain of the Sun. As the two are heading there, in the Garden of Light, the Queen had brought up both Mepple and Mipple to her throne room where Hikari stand, holding both Porun and Lulun with worry in her eyes.

"I'm afraid to say it, but we have a problem, and it has to deal with the Cure warriors," The Queen explained.

Throughout Japan, both Philis and Terracleas attack and steal the Cure Souls of each warrior in their home towns. The Queen of Light notified Princess Filia and she told Coco and Nuts shortly after she heard both Saki and Mai drop. Since the two of them can target and ambush one of the Cures each, they are able to finish each group quickly, leaving Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword and Cure Ace by the time they're done in Oogai.

The message about the Philis and Terracleas made it to Blue, Mirage and Red as they are able to stop Hime from leaving the Blue Sky Kingdom and said that they need to get Megumi, Yuko and Iona out and into the Kingdom. They communicated by mirror to Seiji, to find out that all three are helping out at Yuko's restaurant. Seiji went to the restaurant to see that both Megumi and Yuko are down and Iona went to get groceries.

Iona, not being down yet, just finished when Philis is sneaking up on her, about to take her Cure Soul out. When he got his gauntlet ready, he got a kick in the face from Cure Tender.

Iona look back and said, "Maria, what is going on?"

"You're in danger...Watch Out," Cure Tender said as she swiftly move and throw a punch towards Terracleas, who was planning to ambush Iona. Seeing both of them, Cure Tender inform Iona about what is going on as well as what had happen, which prompted her to bring out her Fortune Piano and transform into Cure Fortune, to Tenders' dismay. The two sisters beat the grunts up with ease, with them giving the Cures a hard battle.

During the battle, Fortune use Pine Arabian on Terracleas and Philis, putting them in a daze. Philis realize what is happening and set his gauntlet at Fighting mode. When he did that, he and Terracleas broke out of the daze and Philis told him to hold down Fortune as he turn the Pine Arabian to stop Tender in her place. As Philis set his gauntlet to Collect mode, Terracleas hold Fortune, who is trying to get out of his muscles.

Tender look at her sister and said, "No, not Iona." When Philis is about to take out her Cure Soul, he is attacked and so is Terracleas.

"Star Boomerang," said a group of voices, revealing to be the Bomber Girls PreCure who attacked Philis.

"Optical Wave," said another group of voices, revealing to be the Wonderful Net Precure who attacked Terracleas.

After the attacks, Fortune is freed and Tender got back up to see some of the International Pretty Cures groups, including the Hawaiian Precure and the ones that attack.

"Blue told us about the attacks, you need to get out of here," Sunset said.

"We'll buy you guys time, now hurry," Wave said as Tender went to Iona and took her through a mirror and into the Blue Sky Kingdom. Philis and Terracleas saw the two Cures running away from them, but they have Seven Cures already there to fight and collect.

As Terracleas and Philis are fighting and collecting as many Cure Souls as they can, Blue was able to let Kanata know about what has been happening and that he needs to get the Go! Princess group to hide in the Hope Kingdom. He was able to let Towa know, but not Haruka, Minami or Kirara as each of them are out, either visiting families or at their work. Towa told Puff, Aroma and Miss Shamour to let them know and that they need to go to Noble Academy to get to a created portal to the Hope Kingdom.

They all have a certain amount of time before Philis and Terracleas are finished with the International Cures. Puff was able to find Haruka first to let her know about what had happen, mentioning that she needs to go to Noble Academy. Haruka quickly left her family, while trying not to be rude and quickly look for a bus.

Aroma went to the port to find that the Kaido Yacht had left and he needed to look for it out in water. After some time flying, he found the yacht and flew inside, scaring the people inside by calling for Minami. Some of the screams from the passengers made it to Minami and she went looking for the "Talking Bird". She found Aroma and he explains what had happen when she heard her brother calling for her.

"Minami, (Hearing it, she stuff Aroma into her purse) have you heard about the bird calling your name?" Wataru ask. Minami simply said that everything is alright and that she is going to be in her room for the rest of the day and possibly the following day. She said that as she is running away, looking all worried. When she made it to her room, she use the Princess Perfume and transform into Cure Mermaid: once she is done, she jumped off the yacht and swim towards the coast.

While looking for Kirara, Miss Shamour transform into her human self in order to not attract any attention. She found Kirara during a photo shoot and quickly waved for her, disregarding any subtitles. This does get her attention though, and it got her to talk to Shamour and find out about what has been going on and where she needs to go. Kirara simply ask if they can fight them all together, with Shamour reminding her that most of the Cures that were attacked, were in their civilian forms and the ones fighting are losing theirs as they speak and it is best to hide.

Having no argument against it, she told the director that she's not feeling well and if her manager can take her to the school. While driving, she asked if some of the other workers can drive similar cars to the car she's in, under the guise of avoiding paparazzi, when she wants to hide from the grunts.

As all three are racing to Noble Academy, Philis and Terracleas finish with the International Cures, collecting four Cure Souls while the Hawaiian Precure and one of the Bomber Cures are able to run away. They see their collection until they check the maps programmed in their gauntlets to see that the group is on the run, showing one of them is her warrior form.

"They are escaping, Terracleas, go after the other two, I'm going after this Cure while she's still in the water," Philis explain setting his gauntlet to Seek and the two went to their last destination.

They finally made it to the town, Philis head to the port and using his Seek mode to find Mermaid in the water. He took his gauntlet and set the mode to Shock and set it on the ocean, shocking her. When she is stunned, Philis waited for her to float up where he easily took away her Cure Soul. Before he left, he gave Minami a Life-Preserver and left her to float.

Terracleas was looking for either Haruka and Kirara, when he spotted a car coming by fast, with Kirara in the backseat making a turn. He chase after the car after the curve to see the car as well as another car similar to it. Being impatient, he pick one of them and chases it.

He jump onto it, pulls off the car ceiling, and said, "I've got you, Twinkle." After he said that, he became surprise to see two random people in there being scared. He double check his gauntlet to see that Kirara is further away from him. He ran towards the direction but found a car similar to it and check it out, to a similar result. He did it one more time before Philis reminded him of the maps in the gauntlets and pointed him towards the right car. He ripped the car, scaring the manager and getting Kirara to get her Princess Perfume. He quickly grabbed her Cure Soul and left, with the car ruined and a terrified manager.

As Haruka made it to the school grounds, she ask Puff where is the new portal to the Hope Kingdom; she pointed it out as Haruka run as fast as she can. When she finally see it, her arm was grabbed by Terracleas and Philis pop up in front of her. As Philis is about to take out her Cure Soul, Puff bite Philis leg, distracting him, and Terracleas was ambushed by Kuroro, blocking his vision, and unknowingly letting her go. As Haruka is about to step foot in the portal, Philis set his gauntlet and about to shock her, when he is attacked by Scarlet's Phoenix Blaze.

After that, Haruka step through the portal as well as all four fairies fly in with Terracleas chasing after them, only for it to close after Kuroro went through. She hugged Cure Scarlet and thanked her in front of the decorated castle as all of the fairies pant. Both Philis and Terracleas went back to the ship to drop off the souls as well as explain that some of the Cures ran away to other dimensions, which the leader justify by saying that so long as they are worried by the soul stealing, they won't bother them. Philis than ask how they are to get to the run away cures, which he answered that it is the main reason why they need to take over the Land of Twinkling Stars. All of them are contempt with their work and got to work on their next step of their plans.

* * *

Over at the Land of Twinkling Stars, its council of twelve members summoned a small, pink bird fairy to their meeting room to give her a special mission.

"Tori," The robbed head said, gaining a response from her.

"The Cure Warriors are in trouble, they were ambushed when they were in their civilian forms and some fought bravely; we called you here because we believe you can find a way to beat this new force, for we believe the cause is after our greatest treasure," He continued to explain.

"You can count on me, I will find a way to stop them," Tori said flapping her wings.

One of them simply put his hand in his face and further explain, "Tori, you must know that previously, we have sent out Cure Souls, but these souls have a special power. Be sure to find those who have it and help them defeat this force."

"I will older brother, so where did all of those extra Cure Souls went to?" Tori ask as one of the different councilman reveal a rainbow path and told her she needs to follow it to her first warrior.

As she is about to fly off, another one brought out a book and with a gentle voice said, "You may use this book to summon one of us if it is important, just pick a tab, draw a feather, using the stylus, (Tori was playing with) on the page and it will summon the council member you've picked, now go, you have a mission to complete." She gave them a salute and fly off, following the rainbow path to earth.

As she is flying, The Leader sees her and ask his grunts to follow her. Terracleas ask why they should with him saying that they could use her to gain access to the Land of Twinkling Stars or the other kingdoms that the Cures runaway to. They simply follow his orders as they follow Tori to where rainbow landed, the city of Chikara.

* * *

 **A/N: I was debating on whether to spare Fortune or have her captured in the story. At first I went with her being captured, but then I switch it to her being spared during writing to add a battle scene. I should also mentioned that I don't consider myself good with fighting scenes. So feel free to leave any questions, comments and reviews, I am open to suggestions, positive or negative, about the story to let me know and remember, this is the prologue. Have a Wonderful Day.**

 **AUG. 2017: Hello readers, 1st I would like to point out while writing, new ideas will come, some contradicting previous mentions or mesh together as good as possible. For this story, I try to go for the latter as for certain details will affect the story in the long run as sample for the latest chapter and some of its predecessors. Same goes for the Original PreCure Story Line. So far I made few small changes that might be noticeable but it is to improve the descriptions or change things for various reasons, mostly before they are posted. However, I would like to announce a small, but clear change that happen: in ch. 7- "Daze from School" I describe the Land of Twinkling Stars as "having points, connected by golden chains". At the time, I didn't like it that much & thought that all the points having "golden chains" is too common in Space or Angelic themes to use, but I didn't want to wait until a new idea pop up to start the ch. as it is the start of something I really wanted to do for this story as it would distinguish it from my other stories as well as add some challenge for me as a writer by getting ideas and how to use them. Reason I brought this up is because in the new ch., let's say I describe Tori's home world more.**

 **Now changes like this won't happen often unless they are necessary but I will not make an announcement like this for any changes anymore. If you have something to say about the changes, or have anything to say that might need to be fix, let me know it in the comments or PM.**


	2. The Duo of Unity

The city of Chikara is known for business: everyone is busy, whether they are an employee or a student at the Chikara University. In the middle of the city, there's a small building that is not only a daycare, but also the home to four-year old Momiji Carol, the niece of Momiji Sanoe, the owner and boss of the day care. Carol lives with both her aunt and her grandmother and she somewhat act mature for her age: her grandmother, wanting for her to be social and have friends, ask Sanoe to enroll her in the Early Academic Daycare. At first, Sanoe refuse saying Carol doesn't need to attend daycare, but the grandmother said that she should try to make friends and it would be able to help. Sanoe finally agree and look for Carol in the house.

"Hey, Carol-chi, I'm taking you to daycare, where are you?" Sanoe ask, looking for Carol, to find her looking out her window. She went up to her and ask what she is doing.

"Hello Auntie, I have been having strange feelings today," Carol explain as she is getting off the chair she was on to look through the window. Sanoe explain to Carol that she is going to her daycare as she helping her get dress, after she gets her shoes on, Sanoe took Carol by her hand and to the playground outside the daycare.

When they made it to the playground, Sanoe got paraded by parents asking for more information regarding services, which made Carol go to the playground. When she look at it, she felt lonely as some of the kids there seem older and she is still thinking about the strange feeling to notice anyone her age. She decided to go sit by a tree outside the grounds and play with her blue hair. A short time later, she heard chirping and head towards it, away from the playground and found a small bird on the ground. She brought the bird in her hands and see that she is unconscious and hurt. She try to make her comfortable by using her sweater. After that, the bird started to chirp and fly to Carols' delight. In her excitement, Carol started to think of a name for the bird, hoping that her grandma would let her keep it, when she heard a girl's voice came out.

"What about the name Tori, it actually is my name," the voice said, revealing to be coming from the bird. Carol became happy about Tori talking and introduce herself. After her introduction, Tori told her about the mission to look for those who have a Cure Soul, after thanking her for comforting her with the sweater. After the explanation, Carol told her that she might have a Cure Soul and that she will help Tori out in finding the others. Tori became happy about having help while Carol is happy to make a new friend as the two start to play for a little bit. While they are playing, both Terracleas and Philis are looking for Tori, who had escaped them, in the city.

"How could that little bird allude us so easily?" Philis ask while Terracleas complain how bored he is.

To kill his boredom, he took a magic beetle out and target a random car, and said, "Bring…Forth…CHOAS!" After he said that, the Andro-Beetle fly straight to the car and turn it into a beast known as an Andro-Beast. As the monster is attacking the city, Philis questioned him about his decision.

"I'm bored, besides, there is no Cure to bother us, so destroy," Terracleas answered.

As the Andro-Beast is attacking the city, it came close to the playground, scaring all of the parents and the children. When the two finally saw the monster, Carol started to be scared while Tori get ready to fight.

"Carol, what are you doing, we should fight against the monster?" Tori asked noticing Carol being afraid.

"Beast is scary, how can I beat it?" Carol asked said while crying.

"I know you can do it, you just need to be brave and…" Tori explained until she saw Carol peeing her skirt. Tori decided to let it be and fight the monster using her flying capabilities, as well as Carol's sweater. While trying to pick on the monster, Terracleas came and grabbed her, scaring Carol.

"Ha, I found you, you tiny, little fairy, and you try to fight me. (Laughing) Don't you know there is no one here to help you," Terracleas explained.

Carol became angered by this and threw a rock at him, getting his attention. He look at her and laugh even more at her small size, soiled skirt and fussy attitude as she run over to his leg and beat him in a child fashioned. Tori try to get Carol to run away, but she wouldn't listen as he grabbed her by her blouse to humor her as she kept throwing punches. While he is laughing, Tori manage to free herself and got Carol free, getting her away from him.

Tori told her that she does not what to see her hurt, even though she is in bird form, while Carol said she doesn't want to lose her new friend, even though she is small and young. After knowing that they want to protect each other, a light came out of the two's heart and from it, a small pendant appear with five light up jewels within a gold ring. The Pink and Blue lights light up and the Pendants get into the girls hands.

Both of them became empowered and said in unison, "U…N...Transform."

When it happen, time freeze and both Tori and Carol appear on a circular stage and covered in light. The two than take the form of fourteen year old humans and then clothes appear on them. The clothes on Tori is in two piece, seem light but ready to fight, while Carol has clothes that is a dress that makes her more lady-like but able to fight. Than Tori's hair grew from middle size to two long twin tails, colored pink while her outfit is a lighter shade of pink. As for Carol, her hair grew and became darker as it became a braid and into a bun. Both open their eyes to reveal that Tori's eyes is the color light red while Carol's eyes is color light purple. Once they are done, they strike a pose.

"Throughout the sky and land we travel, Cure Flight," Tori said.

"No matter our size or age, Cure Lady," Carol said.

"Let's Defend, Unity Precure," Both of them said in unison. Terracleas became surprise by their transformation, but let it be and send the Andro-Beast after the two.

The two dodge the attacks: Flight manages to give attack while Lady defends herself, by propelling any attacks towards it. When it is tired, both Flight and Lady's got the idea to get out their pendants and press their respective colors. When they did it, it cause the ring to appear outside the beast, and the two made their way around the ring.

"(Flight) Sky…(Lady) Class…(Both) Charge," They said creating a blast of light that turn the car back to normal and the Andro-Beetle disintegrated. As the damage is being repaired, Terracleas appear in front of Flight and grab her. Lady was about to attack him, when she was put in place by Philis. The two reach for their Cure Souls with their gauntlets, only for both of them to be rejected by it.

After that, the two pull away from the cures as Philis said, "Guess we can't pluck these Souls, but don't think of it as we'll take it easy on you. Although, it's nice to meet you two, Cure Flight and Cure Lady." He said that than he vanish, as well as Terracleas saying nothing.

The two gave each other a high five, before they turn back to their normal forms. Seeing what they did, not only are they happy about being Cure Warriors, but they realize that they get to be friends with each other as Carol gave Tori a hug, despite her small bird frame. After a while, Carol release Tori when she hears her aunt calling for her.

"Auntie, I'm right here," Carol shouted getting her worried Aunt to go where she's at. Sanoe went up to ask if she's hurt or not until she took a look at Tori and start to get scared. Carol ask what's wrong, until she scream "Bird" and quickly grab a branch to scare off Tori. When it didn't work, Sanoe grabbed Carol and took her inside and told her to not open any door or window.

Carol ask her grandma what is wrong and she explain that Sanoe had always have a fear of birds when she was young. She than ask Carol how her day is when she answer that it is fine and went to her bedroom. She look at her window, which she is never able to known how to open and all she could do is think about where Tori is and what she is doing until Sanoe ask her what she would like to eat for dinner, which she walk down to join her aunt.

 **A/N : Here's the first real chapter of the Unity Precure, hope you enjoy it. If you have any thoughts, questions or comments, leave a review and I be sure to check on it and I lIke to hear your thoughts. Gokigenyo.**


	3. The Duo Responsibilities

The next day, Carol was in her room thinking about what had happen while at her desk. She look up at the lock and found that she knows how to undo it. She climb up and unlock it with as much force as she can and open the windows. As she is about to climb with her foot out, she was pushed back and fell on top of her bed.

When she open her eyes, she saw it was Tori who pushed her which got her to be happy and hug Tori. She, trying not to be squished, asked Carol what was she doing and mentioned that she would have gotten hurt. Carol just look at her with a smile as she let go. After that, Tori brought out the book she was given and start to flip the pages.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Carol ask as Tori is checking the pages. She made it to an orange tab and brought out a stylus and answer that she is going to get answers as she draw a feather at the bottom of the page. When she is finish, a ball of light appeared from the page and it turn into a small, orange monkey, looking stern.

"Greetings, I am Councilman Simon, you have summon me to…" The monkey said when he was suddenly given a hug from Carol who was excited to see a monkey. As she is hugging him, he pleaded to be released with Tori asking questions about them being Cure warriors.

"I will explain as much as I can, if you get this child to let me go," Simon said as Carol took note and let him go. He explained that their group has been blessed by the treasure of the Land of the Twinkling Stars. It began when the Cure Souls were being represented to it; it gave a blessing and safeguard to all of them before they were sent out to their owners. He further mention that their main jobs is to keep her safe and defeat enemies that are after her. He saw Carol raise her hand and let her ask a question.

"How many Cure Souls were sent out and what is the treasure?"

"Yeah and how come none of you guys told me that I have a Cure Soul before sending me out?" Tori added.

Simon look at the two and remember how Tori can be and said, "You both should look for the others with a Cure Soul as you are not the only ones out there who belongs to this group. Be cautious in your mission, remember what the queen always say and if you ever need me or the other council members, you know how to call us. Good Day and Good luck." He step onto the page and the book close, only to open up on a page with a picture of him.

"He didn't really answer our questions, did he?" Carol asked as Tori shook her head and wonder why is he like this. Carol than said she is going outside to the playground and invited Tori to join her. When they made it outside, Carol is swinging on the swings as Tori start to wonder why she and Carol were chosen as she had remember learning that the majority of the original Cures were regular, middle school girls.

As she is thinking, Carol was about to ask about the councilmembers when she saw a child eating sprinkled ice cream in a cup. She went up to ask where he got it from when the mother told her that she got it from a small restaurant that sells them nearby and has a sign in front of it. Carol became excited about it and went to go look for it as Tori see her running away and give chase. As Tori is chasing Carol, they are being followed by a young adult hiding.

When they are about to reach a cross-light, Carol notice how the people are stopping at a red light and moving at a green light, so she began to stop when the light change. As she is chasing Carol, Tori unknowingly flew low into traffic, being confused on why Carol stop until the cars start coming through and she was trying to avoid them. Shortly after the light turn green, Tori was still flying there, not looking at whether the cars are passing, until Carol pull her tail and brought her in her arms.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll be sure to share some of my ice cream with you when we get there," Carol said as she is crossing the street on her own. The woman continued to follow them, observing the two. When they made it to the business, Treats by the Season as shown on the outdoor sign, Carol walked in and went to the counter. When she made it, she took a seat as an employee went up to take her order, only to see she is a young kid.

"One of those yummy ice cream treats, please," Carol ask as she start to swing her legs.

"Uh, where is your mom and how are you going to pay for it?" The employee asked as Carol start to wonder by what he means by pay when Tori whisper to her that she needs to pay for the ice cream. Thinking about it, Carol start to tear-up over the fact that she can't afford it and was about to climb down when the woman following them told the employee that she would like to buy one and is willing to pay for her ice cream. Carol start to be happy about it as the employee went to the back.

The woman took a seat next to her and said, "Hello, my name is Ayano Hoshi and what is your and your birds' name?"

"I'm Momiji Carol and this is Tori," Carol said picking Tori up, who looks annoyed. As the employee brought the two the treat, Hoshi told her that she has never seen that type of bird before and wanted to take a picture of her as well as say how impress she was of her for being able to go here from the playground. She also said that she could say no if she doesn't want her to take a picture of Tori.

"Thank you for the ice cream, (eating a spoonful) yeah, you can take a picture of Tori, but let me finish, okay," Carol said as Hoshi agreed as they continue to eat. Somewhere in the city, both Philis and Terracleas build their base on top a tall building. Philis is stocking up on journals and computers with Terracleas complaining about being bored.

"Terracleas, if you are going to complain about being bored, why don't you do something about it aside from complaining?" Philis asked as Terracleas asked when he is going to be done setting up. When he answered a while, Terracleas decided to go bring chaos to bring the up gauge.

He went back to where he failed and look around to see if Tori or Carol are nearby when a kid unknowingly threw a ball at him. The kid asked if he could have his ball back, only for him to take a look at it and brought out a magic beetle.

"Bring…Forth…Chaos!" Terracleas yelled as the beetle start to fly into the ball and turn it into an Andro-Beast. It started to scare the kid and his parents as well as all of the city folks near the playground as it start to move around and become destructive.

Some of those people run inside the Treats by the Season in panic, proclaiming a monster with six arms and beetle wings is destroying the city. After hearing monster, both Tori and Carol look at each other as she put her spoon down and gets off her seat and look for another way out of the restaurant. As she is looking, Hoshi took Carol's arm and said that she should stick with her and that they should get away from there and find Carol's guardian. Tori began to worry as she and Carol were stuck by Hoshi's side, until the restaurant began to over flow with people to the point where Hoshi lost her soft grip on Carol.

When she is freed, the two duck and crawl beneath the people, with Tori saying for the people to watch out for them. Tori look up when they made it to the side of the counter to find a back entrance. The two of them together managed to push the door open and get out before anyone noticed that they left. In the ally way, they brought out their pendants.

The Pink and Blue lights of the pendants lights up and they say in unison, "U…N…Transform." Thus the transformation scene commence with time freezing and the two going through their whole transformations.

When they are finish doing their transformation, they did their poses with Tori saying, "Throughout the sky and land we travel, Cure Flight."

"No Matter our size or age, Cure Lady."

"Let's Defend, Unity Precure," Flight and Lady said as the two leave. As the Andro-Beast is heading towards the restaurant, both Flight and Lady kick it away from there.

Terracleas came up and call out, "Andro-Beast, get them both." The Andro-Beast went and throw a punch towards the two, with Lady jumping away and Flight taking the punch and putting it into the ground so she could climb it. After climbing it, Flight pushed it onto the street, but it uses it wings to stop itself from falling. Lady than stomps on it and when she landed, she bounce up. Flight took one of its foot and throw it up and get ready her pendant. In the sky, Lady also got her pendant out as she saw the Andro-Beast flying fast. Flight press her respective color, as does Lady, as the two create rings outside the Beast.

"(Flight) Sky…(Lady) Class…(Both) Charge," They said as the rings create a blast that destroy the beast, and return it back into a ball as the beetle is removed and disintegrated.

As it finish, Lady landed back on the ground with the ball in her arms as they smile. Immediately, the people hiding in the restaurant came out and cheer, including taking pictures of them. Flight was okay with it as Lady is shy about it until Flight notices Hoshi taking pictures in the crowd that she took Lady and jump away from there.

The crowd went down as the damage start to revert back to before the damage happened. When Hoshi was looking at the photos she took, she realized that Carol was still missing and look for her inside. She then went outside where she found Carol about to cross the street and ask if she is okay.

Carol took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry, I am fine, Thank you Ms. Ayano." Hoshi look at her strange and ask if she can walk her home. Carol shook her head no and mentioned that Tori is not her pet as her aunt has fear of birds.

"Thank you for your concern, but I will be going now, good night," Carol said as the light turn green and she ran home. Hoshi continues to look at her strangely, mainly at her maturity until Tori landed on her shoulder.

"You're a pretty bird aren't you? As much as I want to take a picture of you, I can't right now, this was all too much and I was so worried about you and Carol. I hope she's alright, and you too Tori," Hoshi said as she got her purse and leave.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, she may actually have been concern for us, oh well like the queen said, "Making friends can happen, even if you don't know the person at first". Queen really say a lot of things and I hope these humans are as helpful as she is." Tori said as she fly by Carols' house as the sun set. That night, Hoshi went to the mechanics to get her car back, with the man saying that her car is fine and nothing is different about it.

"Thank you, are you sure about it?" Hoshi asked.

"Don't worry Ms., your car is as normal as can be, are you a little paranoid about something?" The mechanic asked as she shook her head and got her keys back. As she went to the driver seat, she look up in the front mirror and saw a star-shaped pendant there.

"Wow, this is a nice pendant, but where did this came from?" Hoshi said as she got it in her hand and felt lights on each side of the star pendant. She wondered about it for a bit until she put it in her purse and drive home.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou, CureJump here to apologize for the small and not exciting monster fight, like I mentioned fighting scenes are not my strong point and I'm more focus on the story and sometimes the characters, rather than the fighting. I'll try to get more creative with all of them as I go. Tell me what you think about this chapter on how it is and leave any suggestions, thoughts, or comments, positive or negative, in the Review section and expect more to come later.**

 **Also, some of the writing here is on purpose, which is mainly in the beginning with Simon, just saying.**


	4. Misunderstandings All Around

The morning after, Grandma Momiji woke up for her early morning routine of cleaning the house. Sanoe woke up shortly after to do paperwork and Carol woke up soon after. Carol went up to her grandma and asked if she can help her with her morning chores. She agrees and show Carol how she wash clothes by showing her a tub filled with water and soap. Grandma show her the basic movements of washing clothes and when she got the hang of it, she let Carol be and get more clothes to wash. Sanoe, getting coffee for herself, saw Carol washing clothes and asked her mom why she is teaching her to wash clothes like that instead of using their washing machine.

"She needs to learn and is eager to, you know certain clothes can't be wash by a washing machine. Besides she wanted to help me so I'm teaching her how I do it," Grandma Momiji said getting Sanoe to roll her eyes. As Sanoe is returning to her desk, she heard chirping and start to get scared. She grab a towel and look for the source. The chirping came from Tori, looking to say hi to her friend. Scared, Sanoe see Tori and threw the heavy towel on her, before running inside.

As Tori is trying to get out after it made it to the ground, Grandma Momiji grabbed the towel with her stuck inside, along with other towels she found. She presented them to Carol as she just finish the clothing she was on and get the towel with Tori in it. Thinking her grandmother put an extra bar of soap in it, Carol did the process of cleaning, adding a small tune to her chore.

As Tori is trying not to drown in the soapy water, she heard Carol's tune and recognize her voice. She knew it is Carol doing this and believe she is doing it on purpose. When she is done, she put the towel in a basket with the others to be hung out to dry and continue to wash the other clothes. Tori made it out, gasping for air and got mad at Carol. She flew to where she can see her and be hidden to see her talking to her aunt.

"Oh ho, so that aunt made her try to drown me, and I thought we were friends. Well fine, I didn't want to work with a four-year old anyway, hmp," Tori said to herself in anger as she flew away from the premises. As it turns out, Sanoe told Carol that she will need to learn how to use the washing machine inside to clean clothes instead of the tub, but Carol just shrug it off and continue her chore, not knowing what she did.

Back at base, Terracleas went to check on Philis, who left a note on his door.

"There is something important that needs to be looked over while we are on this planet. Just so you know, Sir is not happy with your recent performances and drop something for us to experiment on the table, use it and make sure those Cures are dealt with. From Philis." Terracleas look at the note with annoyance and look at what is on the table to see a small black orb and a white one too, both with gold chains. He took both and realize what they are and start to get an idea of what to do with them and put them in his gauntlet.

While doing that, he saw a map of the entire city of Chikara and a big red circle around a small area outside the city section on it. Looking at it, he thought it is their next target and start to try out the orb-powered gauntlet. He saw that it not only gave his gauntlet a strong charge, but his supply of Magic Beetles became energetic. He smiled and took the newly energize beetles and go to the area within the circle in the map.

When he made it to the area, he saw a bunch of school kids looking at the trees there are being in an area without tall buildings and consists of schools, such as a Middle school and Academies. He saw them playing and decide to throw one of his Magic Beetles at a tree, creating a Sakura Tree Andro-Beast. The Andro-Beast was bigger and more destructive than the previous ones.

Back in the city, Tori was looking through her book, not only looking through the councilmembers but also some of the history of the Precure warriors. She became so engrossed in how some of the previous warriors were able to transform on their own that she ignore some small details, such as missing tabs or how some of them need others to transform. She also say to herself how she and Carol were always in the same spot when they are needed and came to the conclusion that she should try transforming on her own. She then heard screams of terror and saw the Andro-Beast from afar.

"Time for me to show I can take down those Andro-Beasts on my own," Tori said to herself as she put away her book and fly towards the area of the Beast. When she made it to the area, she immediately call out the Sakura Tree Andro-Beast, getting the attention of Terracleas. He halted the Beast to let her transform as she got her pendant out.

"U…Transform," Tori said as she press her pendant for the usual transformation process. At first, it went on as usual with the light on her pendant glowing and time freezing, but something different happened. The stage that would appear during their transformation scene disperse immediately after it appeared. Also, the ribbons of light that would have turn Tori into a fourteen year old human were, in a way, scared off. It went straight to giving Tori the same outfit she wears, only adjusted for her size and form.

"Throughout the sky and land we travel, Cure Flight," Tori said. After she did her pose and said her phrase did she realize that she is still a bird and wonder why she is not a teenager but had still transform. Terracleas laugh at how she is still a fairy and send out the Sakura Tree to attack Flight. She try to fight off the Beast using her speed and notice that she has great strength despite her size and try to fend it off as much as she could.

In the city, Carol was in the living room, coloring with the TV turned on as both her relatives are doing work throughout the house. It wasn't until a news report came out showing the Andro-Beast in the Niwamida District that Carol stop what she is doing, see what is going on and walk out the door.

When she made it outside, she realize that she doesn't know where the district is or Tori and have an idea. If she was to transform, she can simply find the Beast easily, see Tori from the sky and they can fight when she gets there. Carol went into hiding in an ally way and get her pendant out.

"U…Transform," Carol said, going on with the same transformation process with her light glowing and time freezing. But just like what happen to Tori, the stage dispersed immediately and the ribbons that would have turn her into a teenager weren't there. Instead, the outfit that appears looks like it is made for a four-year old, with the addition of rabbit ears. When the transformation is done, she did some hoping and said her usual phrase with a change.

"No matter our size or age, Cure Rabbit," Carol said and notice she said Rabbit instead of Lady. While she notice the phrase, she look down to see she is still a four year old with the same outfit as Lady, only with rabbit ears. She went out to look at a window to see her reflection to truly believe what she looks like. After it sink in, she went to ask a stranger where the Niwamida district is, having problems saying it. The guy simply said that she looks too adorable, pet her on the head and walk away. She went and ask another person, only getting the same result. After a couple tries, she see Hoshi coming out of a photo store and recognize her.

"Ms. Ayano, Ms. Ayano, can you help me go to the Niwa…Niwa…Mida district, please," Rabbit said. Hoshi look at her and wonder how she knows her rather than her adorableness. She ask how she knows her and why she needs to go there, only for Rabbit to say it is important.

"Listen, I can't take you there because I don't think your mom is going to like for me to take you to the district outside of here when…" Hoshi explain but then stop when she see her about to cry.

"Oh no, please don't cry," Hoshi said but Rabbit start to cry, saying she is mean for not taking her. As Hoshi is trying to calm her down, her crying attracted the attention of other people passing by. Looking at all the glares from the passersby, Hoshi try to explain that she is not her child until Rabbit took a hold of her leg and begged to take her to the district. She reluctantly agrees and told her that if anybody ask, she is her babysitter and to keep her head down as she is taking her towards the car and let her in. She went into the driver seat and ask if she meant to say Niwamida district, getting a yep from her and start to drive.

While driving, Hoshi try to talk and learn more about Rabbit, even asking how often does she go out on her own and why she ask her to drive her instead of her mother. Rabbit simply said she needs to go there and figure that since she was nice to her the last time she went out on her own, she can help her again. After her answer, Hoshi wonder what she means by it and remember meeting Carol and being nice to her, even noting how similar she looks to her, despite some differences.

When the car pass the tall buildings and into an area with many small houses, Rabbit start to notice the change and asked what are they passing.

"This is the Niwamida district, it's outside the city and known for having schools and nature settings, so do you know where you need to go?" Hoshi said as she is driving. When she stopped at a stoplight, Rabbit thank her for driving to the district and got out of the car. When she got out, Hoshi calls her to get back into the car, only to see Rabbit jumping very high.

"Wow, with a skill like that, why she ask me to drive her?" Hoshi asked herself when she heard a monster roar and became worried. She start to be scared but thinking about Rabbit/Carol, she parked her car at the nearest parking lot, grab her purse and went running towards where Rabbit went to.

"Hello Police, I would like to report a disturbance at the Niwamida district," Hoshi said calling the police from her cell phone, unknowingly running into the battle with the Andro-Beast as it nearly stomp her, scaring her. She went into hiding yet try to watch what the Beast is doing and saw Terracleas.

"Tori," a shout came out, revealing to come from Rabbit just barely coming in. Terracleas laugh louder than he did seeing Rabbit coming in looking for Tori, who was on the ground exhausted. Rabbit picked her up and said that they should try to transform together in order to be the warriors they are. They both got out their pendants and press their lights respectively and a giant light appeared. When the light went down, it shows nothing happened as Flight is still a bird and Rabbit is still a little child.

"Why am I still a bird?" Flight asked looking at her feathers while Rabbit looks down at her dress and ask a similar question. Terracleas then charge the Sakura Tree Andro-Beast towards them. Rabbit, carrying Flight, used her jumping abilities and speed to somewhat dodge the Beast and run on some of the extended roots. It wasn't long until the Beast made a root for her to trip and use its other roots to capture Tori in a makeshift cage and grab Rabbit by her wrists.

"Ha, got you Kiddies, who's going to fight us now, huh?" Terracleas asked and laughed loud as the Beast start to laugh with him at the defeat of the cures. Looking from afar, Hoshi decide to go up and stand up against them. She went up and lecture to both it and Terracleas about harming young kids and destroying property, when she saw Terracleas yawning.

"Hey, you better listen to me, it is not right to bully kids like that, in fact, It's injustice," Hoshi said when at the last word, her purse started to glow brightly. She look through her purse to see that it is the star pendant she found yesterday and brought it out. Everyone saw how it is glowing and how the yellow light of the pendant is on.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou CureJump here just wanting to get this out so I can wish you all Happy Holidays in what you specifically celebrate and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more to come later. If you have any thoughts, questions or comments, positive or negative, leave them in the Review section. Thanks and Have a Happy Holidays, again.**


	5. Snap, Show, Share: Spotlight Cure Film

Starting from when Hoshi said "Hey, you better listen to me, it's not right to bully kids like that, in fact, It's injustice," her purse started to glow and she took out the pendant she found. As it is glowing with a yellow light on, Hoshi adjust her glasses and got an idea of what to do.

She put her pendant out, press the yellow light and said, "U…Transform." After she said it, Terracleas launch the Andro-Beast to attack, only for them to be frozen in time as her transformation sequence began. When time froze, Hoshi's body became cover in light and fly onto the circular stage that stay this time. The clothes that appear on her fit her older structure, giving high heels and a dress she can fight in without looking too childish. Also her hair grew from brown and tied in a ponytail, into long, blonde loose hair. Her glasses turn into her earrings and necklace and she receive a new pair of glasses.

When she's finish, she struck a pose and said, "Seeking injustice and exposing it, Cure Film." Film look at herself and how she change as both Flight and Rabbit celebrate her transformation.

She look at them until she heard the Andro-Beast heading towards her and punches it towards the ground. It got back up and Terracleas join in to attack Rabbit and Flight. Film saw him chasing them and brought out her pendant, which turn into a camera, and use it to freeze Terracleas in his place.

"Thanks Ms., I mean, Cure Film," Rabbit said holding onto to Flight. The Andro-Beast send an attack towards Rabbit and Flight, only for Film to stop it with her hands. She push the arm away and jump high to kick it down.

When it is down, Flight flew out of Rabbit's arms and they got out their pendants and bring out the Regeneration Rings. However this time, the Andro-Beast didn't disintegrate and look as though it is about to get up. Both of them start to be afraid about how their attack is doing. Film remember the attack they are doing and press her color light on her pendant the same way the two did. When it happen, it added an extra ring to the attack and help disintegrate the monster and reverse the damages. Flight and Rabbit went to her and reveal their true selves, as she revert to normal.

"Carol? Tori? What is going on here?" Hoshi ask as Carol is hugging her with Tori briefly explaining that she is a Cure. Understanding what Tori said and the fact she can talk, she look at the two.

Carol look at Tori and ask, "Hey Tori, how come when we transform, we stay the same as we are now?"

"How should I know," Tori said with a sour tone and an angry face. Carol saw her expression, making Hoshi ask what's wrong with her. Tori huff that it is nothing getting Hoshi to ask if it is because they couldn't transform into teenage warriors and notice the smell of soap. She ask what it is when Carol told her that it must be her and mention what she did earlier, until she noted that the smell is coming from Tori.

"Tori, did you take a bath today?" Carol asked which Tori didn't answer. By her anger, Hoshi came to the conclusion that Carol may have wash Tori by accident without knowing she was there. Tori nodded that she is right and Carol immediately apologize to Tori about what she had done and said she didn't know. Tori look at her and ask if her aunt made her do it, which Carol only shook her head and said she didn't mean it and confuse her for something else.

Tori look at her and said she doesn't want to be mad at her for making such mistake and accepted her apology and hope that they don't have a misunderstanding like that again and hug. After they hug it out, Hoshi told Carol that she is going to drive her home as she brought along Tori and head to the car.

Terracleas watch as all of them walk away and try to break out of the freeze attack. Shortly after they walk away, the two orbs he used start to fly around where the beast disintegrated and the chains on them burst and the orbs fly fast into the sky. Terracleas try reaching for where they are going, only for Philis to appear behind him.

"So there is a new member of the Unity Precure group. And you use the two orbs, didn't you? (Terracleas said yes) Well now, you are coming with me, your incompetence gave us a new problem that must be dealt with as soon as possible," Phillis said taking Terracleas away.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the white orb fly over Koizumi Gakuen. It went to the Yukishiro House, phasing through doors and walls to get to Honoka's bedroom, where she is lying dormant on her bed with her Grandma, Chuturo and both parents by her bedside. The white orb flew over them and Honoka and went into her body, giving her life and making her glow. When it is fully inside her, Honoka started to open her eyes to her family's delight.

As she start to get up, her mother hug her as her father said, "Oh Honoka, you're awake. Your Mama and Papa flew here the moment we heard you've collapsed. Just so you know, all of us kept watch over you here in this house."

Honoka look around the room when she gain a sparkle in her eyes and start to get out of bed. Her parents question her as she slowly walk to the front door. She was about to walk out when her dad went up and try to stop her, only she gently direct him away, open the door than close it after. Her family went out to get her to explain what she is doing, only for her to start running at a great speed. They all went into the car and try to catch up to her.

"Honoka, what are you doing? Where do you need to go?" Honoka's mother ask as she kept on running, without saying a word. As the mother try to get her attention, the father suggest that they drive forward to the end of the block where he will catch her there.

When they made it, the father got out of the car and get ready to catch his daughter when she gets there. When she got there, before he had the chance, she jump high like she did when she is Cure White and land on the other block. The family was in shock at how she was able to jump like that until the mother told her husband to get back in the car and just follow her.

Honoka kept running until she finally stop, stand still and loose the sparkle in her eyes. The family stop the car and went to get her when they look around to see she stopped in an empty parking lot of a hospital and some people are by the main entrance, looking to get in. The father went up to them and ask what is going on, only for the man there to recognize Honoka and she recognize some of them as Nagisa's family and the rest as Akane and Hikaru.

"We were going to visit Nagisa earlier, but the door won't open and nobody there will answer our calls," Ryouta said seeing his mom trying to call on her phone but getting cut off.

"I came by yesterday and nobody said anything about being close today, "Akane said as she and Nagisa's father try to open the door or see anyone inside.

The Yukishiro family thought about helping them get in but when Nagisa's father and Akane walk away, the entrance open up, creating a silence. They look to see how it open to see the lobby has no lights on and nobody can see anything in there. When Nagisa's father is about to step foot inside, a net was shot out of there and miss catching Honoka. Her father asked why a net came after her when Terracleas came out in front of all of them.

"Give me the girl," Terracleas yell. Honoka's parents quickly hold her as the father ask why does he need her only for him to use his gauntlet to summon out a Traffic Sign Andro-Beast. Everyone start to back away as it start to move towards them. As it is about to attack them, a shining gold stream came in and kick back the Andro-Beast. When it flew back, the stream form into a ball and burst from within, showing Hikari was in it. Everyone watch as she is flying and brought out Porun and start her transformation.

"Luminous, Shining Stream," Hikari said as she start to transform. "Hikari?" Akane thought while they all watch as Hikari transform.

"The shining life, Shiny Luminous," Hikari said as she is floating down. After she got on the ground, she went to fight against the Andro-Beast, directing its attention away from Honoka, her family and friends. When it start to get tired, Luminous did her attack to finally stop the Andro-Beast and freeze it in its place.

After looking at it, she turn to the people there with a smile. Ryouta went up to her and ask if she is some kind of super hero as everyone went up to her. When Honoka came close, a call for her name come out to everyone's surprise. Her father wonder where it came from until Luminous bag start to shake. From it, Mipple came out saying how excited she is to see her and jump out to hug her.

"Thank goodness you're alright, mipo. I was so worried, mipo," Mipple said. Everyone who didn't know ask for some kind of explanation, with Honoka at least say that she and Hikari are some sort of super heroes.

"Hey, if you two are super heroes, does that mean Nagisa know or actually is one?" Ryouta asked.

"My, that's a simple question to ask, mepo. (Mepple getting on top of Luminous's head) Not only are these girls super heroes, they are the Legendary PreCu…," Mepple explain until he was taken by a flying Andro-Beast. As Mipple scream his name, Mepple was taken to the side of Philis, who is carrying an unconscious Nagisa on his shoulder.

They all look at him as he is levitating in the air when Nagisa's father call out, "Hey that's my daughter. You better give her back right now."

"Hmn, a mortal with no special qualities giving demands to me? As if," Philis said as he use his gauntlet to bring out a Roller Coaster Andro-Beast. When it came out, Philis told Terracleas it is his job to take the two Cures Souls and teleported out of there with both Nagisa and Mepple.

Terracleas call for the beast to don't show them any mercy and to prevent Luminous from doing her signature attack again, he set his gauntlet to do a Disable Range, making Honoka and Shiny Luminous weak. Their families hold them close as Luminous revert back to Hikari and both their Cure Souls became visible while it is still inside them.

As it start to revolve around them, Ryouta ask Honoka why she can't transform as it looks as though it is going to strike them all. Right when it is about to hit, a flash of light appeared and everyone that was there vanish. The family were taken in front of the Queen to everyone, except for Hikari and Honoka, surprise.

"Good evening, to those of you who don't know, I am the Queen of the Garden of Light, where all of you are going to live in for some time," Queen introduce to the families.

"Wait, are we going to be living here for a while?" Akane asked with the Queen saying yes and explain herself.

"The villains we are dealing with are unable to traverse through dimensions, so you all should be safe here," Queen explain. As everyone start to get the idea of living in the Garden of Light, Nagisa's mom asked the Queen if there is a way to know where and how Nagisa is, getting Mipple to ask a similar question about Mepple.

"(In a sad tone) Unfortunately, I have no way to know what is happening to either Nagisa or Mepple. All I know is they may have switch from going after the Souls of the Cure Warriors, to the warriors themselves. (Queen used her power to show the hospital Nagisa was in and reveal what looks like a nest of Magic Beetles near her room.) So long as we can't fight them, it is better to hide until a way to attack and defend against these villians are found," Queen explain as she show images of the unconscious Cures in their individual hospital rooms, each with a nest of Magic Beetles outside their windows, except for Tsubomi and Yuri who are not in the hospital.

 **A/N: If any of you have anything to say about the characters, villains, what I did here, which was on purpose, be sure to let me know in the Review section. I'm open to comments, thoughts or suggestions so thanks for reading and Gokigenyou.**


	6. Latest Update

The next afternoon, Hoshi is in her small apartment, looking at her star pendant and thinking about her transformation yesterday. She wants to do it again to see more of Cure Film, but before she press the yellow button, she heard a couple of small knocks on her door and went to check it out. When she open the door, she see Carol and Tori there, asking if they can come in.

"Carol, what are you doing here, (Looking around) and by yourself with Tori?" Hoshi ask.

"I'm here because Tori and I wanted to see you again, thankfully you didn't live far from my house," Carol answer.

"I show her direction to where you live and we want to know more about you as our new team member," Tori said as she perch herself on top of Carol's head.

Hoshi ask Carol if someone know she is out or by herself, which she answer, "I told my grandma that I am going to a friend's house and my aunt Sanoe is visiting a client."

After she said it with a smile, Hoshi look at the two and move aside to let them in. She was about to tell Carol to remove her shoes but see she already did so in the proper manner and is already going to her couch. She close the door and ask if they would like a water to drink, which both answer yes. As she is getting it, Tori is flying inside and see a couple of photos there; one being of Hoshi in a blue cap and gown while another one is of her being with a couple of other women her age.

"Hey Ms. Ayano, what are these pictures of?" Tori ask as Hoshi is giving Carol a cup of water. After she put the other water on the table, Hoshi told them that she's a student at Chikara University and explain how it is as Carol has not start school yet.

When she is done explaining, Tori start to mention how schools are in her homeland. As she got to the part regarding some of their special teaching, flashes of white light appear from her backpack. She open it to see that it is coming from her book and when she open her bag the way she did, the book jump out of it and onto the table, to their surprise. The book open as the pages flip fast until it stop on a page with a lilac tab. On the page, a small white bubble appear from it and burst to reveal a mouse fairy with light purple fur.

"Greetings, I am Councilmember Nanette and I am here with a message from us, the twelve members of the Royal Council," The mouse said as she bow her head to the three. They look at her for an explanation with Carol asking for Simon which Nanette simply say that she needs to give them an important message.

"As of when you start your mission Tori, all of us have been keeping an eye on you during your progress and happen to see something peculiar about the Andro-Beast you all fought yesterday," Nanette said as she use the book to show what she means. She start by telling them about the previous Andro-Beast to what happened in Koizumi Gakuen and end it by saying that she and the others concluded that the Cure Souls are being weaponized.

"How can you be sure about that if it only happen once?" Hoshi ask.

"As far as we know, these two are out to gather despair cause by the misery of others, so they will likely go through their supply of stolen Cure Souls till they finish their goals," Nanette explain further as she turn the pages back to the lilac tab.

* * *

Philis and Terracleas brought both the unconscious Nagisa and Mepple to their base. Philis order Terracleas to put them in a pod, which is by the many computers and journals.

"Are we going to use her Cure Soul again and get dinner ready?" Terracleas ask as he place her in the pod. After he is done, Philis went to the pod control panel and set it to freeze them in there.

Philis look at his cohort's expression and told him, "I don't like to reuse items that will give a similar result, if you need another essence for a power-up, than I suggest using this." After he said that, he toss a white/purple Cure Soul.

"We'll just have to try again and make sure we keep our supply full," Phillis said as he got a pink/yellow Cure Soul and place it in his gauntlet. He use it to call the Roller Coaster Andro-Beast to be outside the base and when it got there, he power it up with the gauntlet. When the Andro-Beast finish getting charge with the new Cure Soul, it let out a roar, loud enough for everyone in Chikara to hear.

* * *

"I guess it's time I take my leave, good luck Unity Precure, in your mission and everything else," Nanette said as she jump on the page as the book close on her, only for it open back on the lilac tab with a picture of Nanette. The trio look at each other as another roar came out and brought out their pendants.

"U,N,I…Transform," Tori, Carol and Hoshi said together in unison as they press their respective buttons. As time stop, their bodies became cover in light and fly to the circular stage. Both Tori and Carol turn into fourteen year-old humans while flying before their feet touch down on their spots on the stage.

The transformation begins with the blouse and finger-less long gloves appear on Tori, the lower half of a dress appear on Carol, and high heels popping on Hoshi. Back to Tori, her hair grows as it change color; for Carol, her hair was already lengthen and had change color by the time it got to her hair being braided and turning into a bun; it than end with Hoshi getting her jewelry and a new pair of glasses. After Hoshi reveal her glasses, Carol show her light-purple eyes follow by Tori showing her light red eyes and they strike a pose.

"Throughout the Sky and Land we travel, Cure Flight," Tori said.

"No matter our size or age, Cure Lady," Carol said.

"Seeking injustice and exposing it, Cure Film," Hoshi said.

"Let's Defend, Unity Precure," the trio said as they head off to fight the Andro-Beast.

It was still flying by the buildings when Flight tackle it from above, making it go down to the streets. As it is down on the streets, both Lady and Film went up to it as it use its power to push Flight away, only for her to flip backwards and land on her feet.

Film suggest to the two that they try to stop it by attacking some of its points, which both agrees and split up. Lady went beneath the beast to play around with its many legs and get it attention from it. As for Film, she hop on top of it and alter the motion of the wings. As for Flight, after some running back, she flew and give a strong punch in its face, with Lady giving a kick beneath the area where it was punch and Film bring the wings back that made it easier for it to fall back. When it is fully down, Film reunite with Flight and Lady as they get their pendants out and press their buttons again. This cause a Pink, Blue and Yellow ring to appear and surround the toppled beast.

"(Flight) Sky, (Lady) Class, (Film) Life, Charge," All three said as the rings made the beast disintegrate, leaving only the pink/yellow Cure Soul floating down.

Seeing it, Flight run to get it. She jump to reach it, only getting her hand around the Cure Soul, feeling the power within it. But before she got a grip on it, it went away from her as Flight went down. Lady look up to see Philis on top of a bus, getting the Cure Soul in his hands.

"Don't think just because Terracleas let the first two get away mean it'll be just as easy. We'll meet again, Unity Precure, and congratulations on your new member," Philis said as he vanish with the Cure Soul in hand. The PreCure look at each other as they themselves leave.

The three went back to the apartment, in their civilian forms, as they all think about their mission. Carol look up to see a clock and realize that she needs to go home before her Aunt gets there and realize that she left on her own. As she is sipping the last of her water and run to get her shoes, Hoshi ask if she would like to drive her home, which Carol answer no and simply said thanks for inviting her inside and giving her the water and further say that they will see each other again soon and went out the door. Watching her leave, Hoshi told Tori that she is welcome to stay there for the time being and they gave a small smile as Tori said yes to stay.

Later that evening, Carol went to her room after having dinner with her family. She is thinking about how she was able to run home before Sanoe's car made it to the driveway. She jump on her bed when she hears a tap on her window and see that it is Tori and open it for her.

"Hi Tori, what are you doing here?" Carol ask.

"Ms. Ayano wanted me to give you this, (Giving her a piece paper) she said if you want contact her, the number is at the top and the rest of those numbers are her class schedule and she hope you understand time," Tori explain.

"Tell Ms. Ayano, I said thanks," Carol said.

"Okay, I'll be over at Ms. Ayano's alright, goodnight," Tori said as she fly off into the sky and Carol close the window. Before Tori went to the apartment, she realize something and went to the area where she met Carol to check something.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou, I'm CureJump and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I apologize for it being late than how long I normally do it, it's just I scrap the original idea for this chapter and had to start fresh with a new plot line. I believe it would have be repetitive to the point of annoyance as the original title, "Repetitious Rescue" would imply. I won't be able to do these within 1 or 2 weeks like how I was able to do as I am going to have my stories make their own kind of sense without being too off.**

 **If you have any thoughts, feel free to share them in the review section whether it is a suggestion, review, etc. Thanks and Have a Wonderful Day.**


	7. Daze from School

Begins in a black space, filled with many stars. Past all of the dimly lit stars, right where all of them start to become brighter, there is an area where if something went within it, it will transport them a few miles away from where they were, based on where they were facing. That space is the Land of the Twinkling Stars, hidden because of its border that disguises it as the area of space and transporting outsiders.

The land itself resembles the celestial beings but have points, giving it the shape of a five-point star. It is home to a variety of fairy species, all of whom have gem-colored eyes, and is rule by a Queen who is not often seen, but share her wisdom through her council of twelve members.

One day, three of its young residence were hanging out in the area between the housing section and the school & playground point. One of them, a pinkish red, cardinal name Tori, suggested that they should go to the Seller's Peninsula at the lower left side of the land, to her two friends: a Sheep and a Tiger.

"Sorry Tori, but I need to go and finish my work," the Tiger said.

"Aww, but you had work yesterday and the day before. (Looking at Sheep) What about you?" Tori asked.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the Pray Temples and ask for the best of luck," the sheep said pointing to the point across the Seller's Peninsula.

Tori fuss for a bit and ask Sheep if they can meet up once she's done, only for her to mention she has work to do, just like Tiger.

This saddens her, which Tiger see and ask if she is going to be okay, which got Tori to reply, with a fake smile, "It's alright, you two go ahead, you have much more important things to do, so go. (After that, both of them left, leaving her behind) It's not like I'm the only one here who doesn't have work to do," Tori said to herself as she sits down and grips the fact that she doesn't have work of any kind, a reason to pray for luck, or anyone to hang out with.

* * *

Present Day, Early Morning

Carol is asleep when her aunt calls her, telling her it is time for her first day of preschool and that she should get ready fast. She became excited about it as she hopped out of bed, thinking about how Hoshi told her about her school and friends and thinking it will be the same with her. She did her morning routine and look for the clothes she was going to where, only to find, on her bed, a light blue sweater with a white blouse as well as a skirt of the same color with bland, white socks.

Carol look around and figure she was supposed to dress and start getting the blouse on. As she was putting the sweater on, Sanoe came in and berate her for how she was putting on her uniform and help her out, when Carol was doing a good job putting the blouse and sweater on.

Once Carol is finish getting dress, leaving her shoes for the end, she twirls around, looks at her outfit, and ask, "How do I look?" Sanoe didn't give a response as Grandma Momiji came in to check on her and say how cute she looks.

She left the room to get a camera as Sanoe look at Carol and say, "You better not lose any part of your outfit like you did with your other sweater." Carol became a little sadden but decided to be cheery for her first day as Sanoe directed her to go get her backpack.

As Carol is getting her backpack, her grandma stopped her so she can take a picture of her in her uniform on her first day of preschool. As Carol was thinking of a pose, Sanoe told her that they don't have time for a picture and ask Carol why she hadn't get her backpack or her lunch. Carol wonder about when Sanoe told her to get her lunch, making Sanoe mad at it and leave while reminding her that they'll be leaving once she gets her stuff. Carol told her grandma that she needs to leave and try to left but before she got away, Grandma Momiji call her name, getting her attention, and snapping a quick picture of her.

"Don't tell your aunt about this. You have a good day at school, Carol, I'll see you this afternoon," Grandma Momiji said getting a photo of Carol and letting her go.

Sanoe shows Carol her backpack and lunch bag, which the big one is entirely light blue while the little one is purple, as they are heading for the front door. The two got their shoes on, went out the door and outside; Carol went straight to Sanoe's car only for Sanoe to tell her they are not going by car and that she needs to follow her instead. Carol start to get a bad feeling but shake it off to stay positive for her first day.

The two went out the front gate and take a right. They keep walking until they made it to the end of the block, where Carol saw a chance of leading and continue to move forward. Sanoe drags her back as she got onto the streets and said, "No, see the sign. (Pointing to a sign that says no crossing) You're not supposed to cross, you're supposed to wait."

Carol look down and follow her when the sign changes to let them cross and she looks at where she was about to go and see someone opening the Treats by the Season store there. When they cross the street, they continue in the direction of the block until the end where Sanoe went left and Carol waits at the sign that says to stop. Sanoe is explaining how a bus work when she notices Carol was waiting for the sign and pull her to a bus stop with a bench and telephone.

"Okay Carol, here's a paper with numbers (Gives her a paper with the numbers 468 in Kanji), what you are going to do is look for a bus with writing similar to these and it will take you to your pre-school okay. So take a seat here, (Carrying Carol and putting her on the bench) don't talk to any strangers and I'll see you this afternoon," Sanoe said as she is about leave.

"Hey, aren't you going to wait with me until the bus gets here?" Carol ask.

Sanoe looks back and quickly answer, "I have work to do at the house that needs to be done and my mom can't help because I am the only one able to access it. Just wait where you are and you'll be fine."

After Sanoe said that, she quickly left and gives Carol a reminder to stay on the bench by the time the bus gets there. She waited with no bus or big vehicles in sight and any excitement that she had for preschool is gone and thought about going home.

While waiting, she checked her backpack to waste some time to see what she is going to expect when she found a bag and open it to see it is filled with Yen. She looks around it and found a note saying, "Just in case you need something important, use it wisely. Have a good day -Love Grandma Mizuki."

Carol started to smile a little bit as she took some of the Yen out of the bag and stare at the telephone for a bit. "Aunt Sanoe said to not talk to strangers, (Standing on the bench and walking to the telephone) but she is no stranger," Carol said to herself as she put some Yen into the telephone and start dialing.

In a dimly lit, medium size bedroom, Hoshi is sleeping peacefully in her bed in the middle by a nightstand. Her phone receives a call and her, still being partially asleep, pick up the call, not seeing the caller ID clearly and saying hello. Carol told her hello and ask how is she doing when Hoshi realize whom she is talking to, put on her glasses and answer with a response to her and then asking how is she calling.

"I'm at a bus stop, and it's across the street from your apartment," Carol answer. Hoshi got out of bed, remembering where the only bus stop by her apartment is, and open the window behind her bed to see Carol on the phone.

"Carol, are you by yourself at a bus stop?!" Hoshi ask. "Yes and I can see you from here," Carol answer. After she gave an answer, Hoshi look down to see she is under-dress and in front of a window. Hoshi quickly leaves to grab a rob and continue to talk to Carol.

She asks her why she is at a bus stop, only for Carol to answer where she is told to go. Hoshi continues by asking if she is excited about it, only to hear how sad Carol is as she said she's not excited about it and that she needs to wait for a bus with certain numbers.

"Do you know what school you need to go to?" Hoshi asks, thinking about driving Carol there herself. "I don't know, my aunt didn't tell me, just to go on this bus," Carol answer. Hoshi became shock listening to it as she went back to looking through the window.

"How's Tori doing?" Carol ask making Hoshi afraid. She didn't know what to say as Tori didn't come back and Carol probably asks for some cheering up.

Before she had a chance to answer, a bus came up in front of Carol with similar numbers to the note. "I got to go, my bus is here. Tell Tori I said hi," Carol said.

"Oh I absolutely will and I hope you have a good day of preschool, just wait, it will get better," Hoshi said, being somewhat relieved as the call stop and she sees Carol hang up the phone and get on the bus. Carol went in saying she needs to go to preschool and the driver ask her to pay, but looking at her getting her bag, he said for her to just pay two-hundred-fifty Yen and he'll take her to the school with no problem. As she did it, she took a seat in the front and the bus leave.

Hoshi looks and worries about Carol as she sees the bus leave. She is thinking, "If I was not a PreCure who wanted to keep in touch with the others, I would have missed this." Hoshi look at her clock to see that her class does not start for a few more hours and after seeing that, she is too distraught to go back to sleep.

Hoshi decides to get her books and folders ready for her plan classes in the afternoon when she spots her yellow folder and opens it to see it is her Applications Folder. She looks at the forms to see what jobs or internships is available and pick the first one to see what it is. The form is for an internship at a detective agency looking for someone to take photos and look over evidence from a scene.

* * *

Philis and Terracleas were in the lair when they received boxes from their teleport pad, filled with their stuff. Terracleas open his box to see his materials are bent and damaged while Philis open his package with everything is in good condition.

This made him ask Philis, "Hey, why is my stuff damage while yours look fine?"

"If you had pack your materials better, you wouldn't have this problem," Philis answer with some indifference. Terracleas shrug it off and decide to try to see what he can do with it.

"I know this is none of my concern, but what are you doing with all that, err, workout equipment when you have the gauntlets to fight?" Phils ask looking at his cohort.

"I don't need any fancy glove to beat these Cures, I need to be tough and built: I also want to my body to stay this way and it won't if I don't workout," Terracleas answer, as he got mad about trying to put it together. He continues to fail at that, to Philis'samusement, and decide to stop what he's doing and head out.

"Such as an ignorant fool," Philis said as he uses his gauntlet to read his mind and move his equipment out of the box, turn them on and get them to go to the files he needed.

"Now let's check out our Pretty Captives," Philis said as he got on the first computer.

* * *

Somewhere by Carol's home, in the small park, there is a teenage girl sleeping in the trees. She had pinkish-red hair going up past her shoulders, a pink baseball shirt with a shooting star in the front, orange shorts with regular tennis shoes and a small blue sweater worn around her waist. She wakes up and reveals her eyes are similar to yellow opals. She stretches a little before realizing it is the afternoon and where she is.

"Oh no, I fall asleep here. Hoshi must be worried about me, and I don't want to worry her any longer," Tori said as she jumps from the tree only to land on her feet.

She tries to get a proper balance and said to herself, "Woah, when did I become heavy to be on the ground and why am I still high enough to see from this level?"

She looks down to see she has feet, and legs. She looks at herself thoroughly and sees her reflection in a window across the street to see her human body. Tori became amazed at her body as she starts to wonder what happened last night.

She remembers giving Carol Hoshi's phone number and class schedule and then deciding to go look for something in the trees before going back to the apartment. However, she felt tired then and, not actually seeing or feeling anything, her body glow as she lay down on a tree bark.

Wondering about her body, Tori look at her reflection and stretch for a bit to test her new form. While posing, a passing man came by, sees and approach her.

"Hey you, are you afraid of something or think you can get away with what you're doing?" the man asked as Tori notice him.

"I'm not afraid or trying to get away: what makes you say that?" Tori responded.

"Well you're not in school Missy and Spring Break is over," the man said as he tries to reach for her.

Tori back off and say, "Hold it, mister, first off, I graduated from school and don't need it. Secondly, I didn't attend school here and thirdly, my big brother is a very important Council Member, (this gets the man worried) he's in the Seat of the Monkey and he got it because he was appointed by the Queen of the land herself."

After the last part, the man trades his worry expression for an indifferent one.

"Okay, no if's or but's about it, you're coming with me miss," the man said as he pushes Tori towards his car, who ask where is he taking her.

Some place where I know many kids like you are from," the man said as he gets Tori in his car, get in himself and drive. Tori is somewhat worried as she has no way of getting out and is thinking about what he might do.

After some time, they went into the Niwamida District, pass the park where Hoshi transformed for the first time, pass a Preschool and a few more blocks later, he parked by a school with a front sign that says "Alstroemeria Middle School". He got Tori out of the car, escort her to the principal's office, and explain her to him.

"I caught this one out in the city area, must not have gotten the memo that the first day of school is today. And remembering what she told me, she really needs to go," the man said, groaning at the last bit.

"Okay, I can handle it from here, you're dismissed," the principal said getting the man to leave.

"Forgive him, he's only doing his job and he is known for being tough on students your age. (This got Tori to relax) But you still need to attend on the first day, you might miss a lot," the principal said.

"But sir, I am not a student, I'm not even from here," Tori explained.

"(Sign) I've heard that plenty of times before, some really want to go to the mall, go to the city, etc. Though I will admit, I have not seen you here before," he said.

"But Mr.," Tori said when she is interrupted by him telling him to call him Principal Yoshio. "Principal Yoshio, I am not a student and I've been told many times that I do not need to go to school alright. I've been told by my teachers, my parents, other parents, and a lot of people, so I don't need it," Tori said, sounding frustrated, as she is stand up from her chair and is about to leave.

"Do you know why they tell you that Ms.?" Yoshio asks before she opens the door.

Tori thought about it for a moment and just said, "My name is Tori and just see my name is nowhere on your records system and it'll show you I'm not a student here."

Before he told her to wait, Tori left, being upset and exit the building. She walks around the school ground to see other students playing in fields and some reading books and journals. Seeing them made Tori remember how her school experience was.

She flashback to when she was a Cardinal-Fairy in the Land of Twinkling Stars: she wanted to play and make friends with the other fairies of her class but they were all too focus on their studies. Not only that, she also "finished" school before everyone did.

At first, she thought it would be fun, not having to deal with a lot of schoolwork, practicing presentations or dealing with how to build a social network but then realize she is all by herself and alone. She tried to meet up with the other students once they are done, but they are busy as always.

She thought about going back to school in order to hang out with her former classmates, but the teachers and headmasters all tell her no. She even tries talking to her former friend's parents, only for them to tell her they don't have time for her and she will never be accepted to any school for as long as she lives. The last one made Tori a little teary-eyed and remember when she told her parents what had happened: they agree with them, but in a less harsh way.

"Stupid school. What's so special about it that everyone is kicking me out soon while letting everyone else work?" Tori ask herself as she looks through the fence.

"What makes it stupid is how they are rejecting students who want to go," a female voice said. Tori look around to see an adult female by her who said it.

"Are you a visitor with problems, I can tell your new here?" She added as Tori ask her why does she ask.

"Because I care when someone younger is having do you want to talk about it? (Tori told her that if she did, it is going to be a long story) Don't worry, my students are in an art class so I have plenty of time. And please, call me Mrs. Shiori," The lady said as she and Tori took a seat on the ground as they basically introduce themselves and Tori tell her backstory, without mentioning the Land of the Twinkling Stars.

* * *

Around this time, Carol was dismissed from Buruberu Preschool all cheery and happy.

"Hoshi was right, today would get better and it did," Carol thought but then realize she needs to go back home and to do that, she needs to take a bus again.

As she is going to look for a bus stop, she spotted a big, glorious white building by her preschool and see its similarity to the one in the photos in Hoshi's apartment. She asks one of the teachers what the building is and to her surprise, he said it is the University of Chikara, hidden behind the school.

Carol pull out the sheet of Paper that has Hoshi's class schedule and said, "I think she won't be busy when I get there."

She looks and thought about going there on foot, however, a teacher aide told her to wait until her guardian picks her up. She wanted to go, but she knows her teacher is not going to let her, so she got an idea: she told the teacher, she is over at Chikara University and that she need to see her there. He seems reluctant but then agree and decide to drop Carol off in his car.

"I'm dropping off a girl, she does not have a ride, I'll be back," the aide yell to the other teachers as they let him go and get Carol in a car with a sign that says the name of the preschool as well as its number.

After driving two and a half blocks, the teacher told her they are outside the school and looking at it, ask Carol if he could walk with her to her guardian.

Carol answered, "I will be fine, I know where she is."

As she said it, Carol got out the paper with Hoshi's schedule and try to figure out where Hoshi will be. Seeing her wonder about where Hoshi might be, he park the car in the visitor's parking lot and ask if he could borrow it.

Carol ask him why, only for him to say, "Two heads are better than one, we can find your guardian, quicker if we go together." After he said that, Carol pass the paper to him from the booster seat in the back for him to see.

"Don't worry, I know where this is, now follow me," he said as he got out of the car with Carol following. As he made it on the grounds, he notice Carol is only following and keeping to herself.

"This place is fill with a lot more big people than me, your teacher and Hoshi: let me hold your hand so you can be safe," he said as he reach his hand out to her. As Carol grab his hand, he open the door, and they went in. Inside, Carol saw many people, coming and going, with their backpacks, all in varying big sizes.

She looks up to the teacher aide and thought to herself, "Thank you, Mr. Takayuki."

At first, it seem hard because how crowded it is but once it calm down, Mr. Takayuki is able to see where they are. He noticed from the schedule that Hoshi should be leaving from her class at any minute and sees it is also in the second floor, so he took Carol by the hand to the elevator.

When they made it, he look at his watch to see Hoshi should have left her class right now and try to look for the class number. When they find it, they see it is empty but see the nearest lobby with a couple students. Carol look at them and sees Hoshi, sitting on a couch, reading a book. She told Takayuki which one is Hoshi and wanted to approach her, but he told her to wait and hide behind him as he approach and talk to her.

Mr. Takayuki told her, "Hello, are you Ayano Hoshi? (This gets her attention and she nodded yes) Hi, you can call me Mr. Takayuki and I'm here to talk to you about your child." Hoshi was about to ask about the child, when Carol came out to give her a hug and saying her name.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Hoshi asks as Takayuki continue talking about Carol.

Hoshiask him for some information from Takayuki as heask about Carol. Hoshi was asking about what school is for Carol while shesay how shelove preschool and how nice Takayuki is for taking her to the University, to his embarrassment. The two young adults gota into a conversation about the preschool as well as Carol, who chime in during some of it.

* * *

Once she is done telling her the backstory, Mrs. Shiori ask, "Did they really do that? (Tori nodded yes) My Goodness, that is mean, but what kind of student were you?"

"Well, I didn't think I was that bad, but I wouldn't call myself top student material," Tori explain looking at her with sadness. Mrs. Shiori thought about reasons why a student would be kicked out of school outside the traditional reasons as Tori get up and about to leave.

Before she is away from her, Mrs. Shiori said out loud, "If you want to attend school, our doors here are always open. You could be a student that shines bright here. (Tori stop for a bit, but then continue leaving) Just talk to the principal."

After some walking, Tori did think about attending Middle School, while she is in human form until she heard a familiar evil laugh. She runs in the direction of it, sees it is Terracleas near a pile of equipment, and hide from him.

"Grr, if I can't make this work right then I might as well use it for something else," Terracleas said as he brought out a Magic Beatle.

"Bring…Forth…CHAOS!" Terracleas yell as the Beatle fly into the pile and fuse with it, to create a Pull-Weight Station Andro-Beast and sent it to look for a near group of people.

Tori got a feeling that the beast is going to attack Alstroemeria Middle School as it is the closest and got out her pendant. She looks at it and thought about what she is going to happen: if she transforms, she'll either stay a human or return back into a bird, and will be more likely to not be as powerful by herself, but as it is starting to head towards the school, she starts it anyway.

"U… Transform," Tori said as time stop and her body start to be cover in light. In the process, the stage was about to appear but then vanish and as she thought, her body shrunk and take the shape of a bird again. Once she is a bird, her Cure outfit appears on her and once she is done, she did her intro.

"Throughout the Sky and Land we Travel, Cure Flight," Tori said.

She looks down to see she is a bird and felt relieved to be flying again but then see the beast raise a claw/pull-rope towards the school. Flight flew towards the rope as it pushes downward and stops it with her strength.

She holds on when Terracleas pop in and said, "Are you by yourself again, are you finally giving up little fairy?"

As Flight holds on, she pushes the rope away and starts pecking or bothering the beast, getting its attention. She sees the beast is focused on her and got the idea to bring it away from the school as she flies far with it following her.

As it is following her, she flew so fast that she end up hitting one of the windows of Chikara University, by the lobby where Hoshi and Carol were. All three freak out as Flight is there flat in clothes. Thinking on her feet, Hoshi told Takayuki to call a number on another sheet of paper and to tell the ones on the phone that Carol will be a little late going home as there is something running out in the town stopping them.

After he left, Carol knocks on the glass trying to get Flight's attention when she tries to say, "Andro-Beast…Weight Machine outside." This gets Carol and Hoshi to get up and outside fast as Flight went back to flying and sees it coming and smashing the ground.

As the others came outside, they got out their pendants and start their transformation process. "N…I…Transform," the two said in unison as time stop with Flight still moving. As their bodies become covered in light, Carol's body grew to that of a teenager and their respected outfits appear on them as the stage is turning. By the time it is done, they are not covered in light and Flight, who was above them, was surrounded by light ribbons, that made her into a human in Flight form as she join her fellow Cures as they did their intro.

"No matter our size or our height, Cure Lady," Lady said while doing her pose.

"Seeking Injustice and Exposing it, Cure Film," Film said as she did her pose.

"Let's Defend, Unity Precure," All three said as the beast crush another car.

Flight flew and kick the mid-section of the beast, knocking it back a little as they regroup. As it is getting its balance back, it start to throw weights towards the university, scaring those inside.

To protect those inside, Lady jump up and use her Parasol and chant, "Unity Chain Shield." This created a shield that stop some of the weights from hitting. As it trying to throw more, both Film and Flight grab hold of the two side ropes but the claws kept pushing them away. As the beast is distracted with them, Lady got an idea as her pendant start to glow and she feel a new power coming in.

Her parasol, turn into a wand and she did a small chant. "Pretty, Sleepy Hymn," Lady said as she waves the wand to the beast and it start to go to sleep.

When it went to sleep, Terracleas demand that it wake up without seeing the cures getting their pendants out. Each of them presses their lights on their pendants and rings start to appear from it and surround the beast.

"(Flight) Sky, (Lady) Class, (Film) Life, (All) Charge," They all say as the rings made the beast disintegrate in front of all of them. Terracleas got out of there before they press their buttons and thought about retreating.

However, Film stops him as he tries to get away and punch the gauntlet, deactivating it and making it release a pink/yellow and a white/purple Cure Soul.

"How are you going to fight next time, huh," Film ask as Terracleas jump up and say, "I'll make you pay for this, you and all you kiddies will. (Grumbling: I don't need the gauntlet to teleport where I live anyway)."

As the souls fly into the sky, all the damage revert back to normal, and all three change back in a small field that is well hidden. For Flight, however, when she change back, instead of a bird, she turn into a human again to the others shock.

"Tori, you're big," Carol said as she looks up to Tori's face while Hoshi asks what happened.

"I don't know, I woke up like this and I've never really turned into a human before without transforming into a Cure," Tori explain as she looks at herself.

"Can you turn back into a bird?" Hoshi asks as Tori shook her head and said that she never really learn how to turn back and believe she is stuck this way for some time.

The newly form silence stop when Carol said she needed to go home as her grandma might be worried. This got Hoshi to remember she has class in twenty-minutes while volunteering to drop Carol off.

Tori than ask Hoshi what must she do as a human, which she answer, "Well, you can't stay in my apartment all day or go out in the city. I think you would need to enroll in school and close to here as well, as we need to be close together and you need to stay out of trouble as … Tori?

At the last bit, Tori left while she was still talking and run towards Alstroemeria Middle School and went through the front door. She went inside the principal's office to see he wanted to talk to her.

"Ah Tori, I was wondering when I am going to see you. I needed to tell you that you were right, our Truant officer made a mistake in bringing you here, so I would like to apologize on our school's behalf," Principal Yoshio said.

"Thank you for that but I actually want to talk to you sir, is it alright if I enroll here as a second-year student?" Tori ask to the Principal's surprise.

"It's just, I've been out of school for a while and I've talked to one of the teachers from here and she said it would be okay if I enroll here, so can I?" Tori asked.

He thought about it and said, "You may start tomorrow, be sure to give me as much information as you can, and let me get you your schedule and uniforms."

He stands up and directs Tori to follow him who told him, "My name is Teruko Tori and Thank you, sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Gokigenyou, I'm CureJump saying I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took me a while, I had the usual distractions with some major tasks that needed to tend to. Not only that, this one went through some changes through the story so it is slightly different than before. If you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns leave them in the Comment section or PM me. Thanks and Have a Wonderful Day.**

 **Fun Fact: Teruko means, according to most sites, Shining Child**


	8. Splashy Take and Rescue

**Hello, I am CureJump and before you start reading the chapter, just know this is a continuation of the bit on the two free Cure Souls from the previous chapter rather than continuing on the Unity PreCure. It is going to be a line with the Prologue and the latter half of the Ch. Snap, Show, Share. If you have something about this Ch. and future chapters may be similar to this, let me know. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sure you know by now what had happen," a small female voice said. The setting is reveal to be inside a castle and the small voice is revealed to be from Princess Filia, talking to both Michiru and Kaoru Kiryuu.

"We know all about the hospitalization," Michiru said.

"With how many of them falling, it can't be a mere coincidence. What do you know about this?" Kaoru ask.

"I'll show you," Princess Filia said as she uses her magic to summon a visual showing a map of Yuunagi.

"This is what is known: according to Flappy and Choppy, the hospital Mai is in is here (Marking a blue dot on the North West side) while Saki is right here (Marking a pink dot on the South East side of town). Not only that but there are the Andro-Beasts that will come out when the girls are approached. (Showing a black mass with glowing eyes outside the buildings) Just recently, their Cure Souls have been freed and I fear they might fall back into captivity if nothing is done. So I ask the both of you, having been bless with Precure Power before, will you rescue the girls and become Cures once more?" Princess Filia explain and ask, with a look of worry at the last two sentences.

The Kiryuu sisters got an idea of what they are going to have to fight against as they recall when they were given the power to be Cures. And knowing what is at stake, they both nodded at each other and ask how can they be Cures again.

"I and the other fairies have been working on it and we found it. Moop… Foop, can you please come here with the box?" Princess Filia said. As she asks, both Moop and Foop came flying in, carrying a small silver box on their heads as they head towards the princess.

She lift the box off their heads and use her magic on the box. When she is done, she ask the two fairies if they know how Flappy and Choppy were when they transform with Saki and Mai. As they nodded yes, Princess Filia said good as she open the box. The box open and magic seem to surround Moop and Foop and went inside them while the box reveal to be like a jewelry box with two bracelets inside. The two pick up the bracelets and put it on as Princess Filia explain that the bracelets are infuse with her magic and will allow them to transform using the help with Moop and Foop's new power.

"You can count on us," Michiru said as she and her sister get their bracelets out and the two fairies transform into glowstick, similar to Flappy and Choppy.

"Dual Spiritual Power," Both the Kiryuu sisters said in unison as they start the transformation. The transformation is exactly like the Splash Star transformation, with Michiru in Saki's place and Kaoru in Mai's place.

"Illuminate the Future," Michiru said.

"Bring us Courage," Kaoru said.

They continue with the transformation sequence. By the time they are done, Michiru said, "The Moon that fills the Heavens, Cure Bright."

While Kaoru said, "The Wind that scents the Earth, Cure Windy."

"We are Precure," Both of them said in unison and realize they transform.

After they finish looking at themselves, Princess Filia remind them of their mission and tell them so long as they have the bracelets, they can transform using the new power from Moop and Foop.

"Be careful, these creatures can be dangerous and they'll likely attack not only you but also their families. So please, bring them here: it seems these Andro-Beasts and their creators don't know the location of this land and the other fairy homelands so everyone would be safe here, so be careful and I wish you all the best," Princess Filia explain and let the two travel back to Yuunagi.

Both Bright and Windy flew through the sky and agree they should meet up soon as they separate and head towards the two hospitals in different sides. Thanks to the powers, they made it to both hospitals in no time and found them by looking through the windows. They both blast the wall of their rooms and quickly put Saki and Mai on their shoulders. When they did so, an Andro-Beast immediately appear in front of them, one made of pipes and water and the other one made off fire and leaves.

They fight against the Beast but it is mainly going after the unconscious girls by reaching for them rather than fighting. Bright use her powers to halt the Fire-Leaf Andro-Beast by halting its big wings and left immediately. As for Windy, she jump on the Pipe-Water Beast and use it to help her fly in the sky.

The two beasts chase after them, aiming to get back the girls or capture them all in general. Bright and Windy look around and use the city setting as a way to gain some jump speed or throw them off their trail.

When the Andro-Beasts does catch up with them, both Windy and Bright finally regroup and use their hand-to-hand combat skills to fight against them. Using their powers, they knock out the beast with the water-pipe beast coming back up to steal Bright's Cure Soul, only to see it doesn't work and her to blast it with her power. When they are fully done, they jump and fly towards the Sky Tree, knowing that the portal to the Land of Fountains is there.

* * *

While Cure Bright and Cure Windy rescue Saki and Mai, Flappy and Choppy are at the girls respective houses with the objective to get their families to safety. Flappy is in Saki's house, more specifically her side of the bedroom, thinking of a way to get them out. He thought of taking one of Saki's baseball glove and went to look for it in Saki's dresser. He had problems finding it as he forgot where she put her gloves and he could only find her blouses and skirts.

"Uh, where does Saki put her Baseball Gloves, lappy?" Flappy said aloud. What he didn't know, Saki's sister, Minori, enter the room and notice him throwing her sister's clothes on the bed and listen to his question.

"I think my big sister put her gloves in the fifth dresser," Minori answer.

Flappy went to check and found what he is looking for and thank her. This is when Minori decide to take a closer look and Flappy realize he was talking to someone and look to see her by the makeshift wall.

At the sight of him, she scream loud enough for her parents to come in and see him as well. They panic at the sight of him as he too panic and fly over the makeshift wall and left with the glove. He also hop on the cat and ride him outside the house with the whole family chasing him to know what he is and get back both the glove and their cat back.

As for Choppy, she needed to find one of Mai's sketchbook and attract attention to get her family out of the house. She check in her room and easily find the book and take it with her as she walk out of the room. Carrying the book over her head, Choppy walk and wonder how will she get some attention when Mai's brother, Kazuya, notice Choppy and she look at him as he wonder if she is an alien.

Hearing him ask himself if she is an alien made her say, "I, uh, am an alien and I am getting this for my… species, as we need your human, things. Okay bye."

She ran and unknowingly trip and drop the book. When she pick it up again, Kazuya call his parents to show them the "alien". When they see her, Choppy made a quick getaway to the door and they all follow her to learn more.

The two fairies manage to get the two families to chase them, even stalling if they are too far from them. The Hyuuga family made it to the forest first as they chase after Flappy after getting off of the cat. After them, the Mishou family came in after Choppy. While there, they would pop up from the bushes and trees to remind them of where they are. At one point, Choppy hop out in front of Minori and her family while Flappy hop out in front of Kazuya and his family. As they went back to hiding, Minori became more curious about Choppy while Kazuya want to see more of the "male alien".

It wasn't long till they made it to the Sky Tree and all of the families catch up to them and realize they have been chasing them as well. Seeing the fairies in front of the Sky Tree, both apologize for taking the items and reveal who they really are and say the reason why they did it. Their reason being that scary monsters are targeting them all and they need to get them to safety, which they can travel through the tree.

None of them could believe what they are hearing as they didn't see or hear of any monsters earlier until they hear another rustle in the bush behind them. It is revealed to be a little Spider puppet that looks cute, similar to Flappy and Choppy. Minori went up to it when it turn into an Andro-Beast made from a spider. She scream loud at the sight as it reach one of its hairy arms at her, only for Kazuya to rush in and get her away from it.

As everyone start to panic, both Flappy and Choppy call forth their power to get the portal to the Land of Fountains to open and expand for all the family members to be taken in. Kazuya see how his and Minori's family go into the portal as he take her and jump into the portal as the monster chase after them.

After they went into the portal, the Spider Andro-Beast is about to follow but Cure Bright kick him down from above and landed. After that, Cure Windy flew over, in a fight of her own with Pipe-Water Andro-Beast. They saw the portal is open and quickly run to it. After Bright hop in, Windy throw one last blast at the Andro-Beast and quickly went in. The pipe-water Andro-Beast try to get up and go into the portal but it close shortly after Windy went in and it send a blast that would make the two monsters that were by the tree vanish, as well as the fire leaves Andro-Beast outside.

Over in the Land of Fountains, both parents and the siblings look and see where they are and thought of where they might be, thinking they are in some kind of heaven. They all look back and recognize Bright and Windy as the Kiryuu sisters, who are carrying Saki and Mai.

"Okay, where are we, what are you doing with my sister and what else is going on?" Kazuya ask in somewhat frustration.

"Let me explain all that I can," A female voice said. Both families look around as the cat move ahead of them, where a bunch of small green fairy droplets began to gather. Near them, a glowing light appear and within that light, Princess Filia appear from it to all of their surprise.

"Before I tell, why don't we wait for two more guest," Princess Filia said as she point to the sky. Everyone look to where she is pointing at to see a pair of glowing, multi-colored orbs flying in the sky: it is the Cure Souls that have been freed. Princess Filia explains that the orbs will give life back to the girls when they reach them and that was the problem with the girls.

"That pink/yellow one is Saki," Flappy said pointing it out.

"And that blue/purple one is Mai," Choppy said following Flappy.

The two Souls fly down to the girls and once it fully enter their bodies, both Saki and Mai gain some color as they began to wake up to their families delight. They look around in confusion as they recognize the place, see their families and wonder what has been happening.

"Like I said, I will explain but let us go to my castle okay, just follow," Princess Filia said as she flew and have all her fairies guide them. When they all made it to the castle, she told them everything, from them being PreCure, what they have been fighting to what happen to them and what is going on now. Ending it by saying how the castle is going to be their new home until the main villains are defeated.


	9. Day of Discovery

Hoshi got a small panic attack as she tries to figure out where Tori go, how can she make it on time after dropping off Carol, and how is she going to adjust with one and possibly another schedule mixed with hers. As these thoughts and more start to cloud her mind, Carol brought her back by asking if she is okay.

"I… I'm going to be fine, okay. Now I got (looking at her watch) eighteen minutes till my next class, if we go to my car, I might have enough time to look for Tori, so come on," Hoshi said with Carol following her. Before the two went any further, Takayuki found them after they have left him.

"There you are, I was worried about you two: while calling, I heard loud noises and saw a lot of people running. Also, I call the number that you gave me and no one answered," Takayuki said.

"I'm sure they're busy with something but now I'm going to drop off Carol at her home," Hoshi said as she pushes Carol to move, but the four-year-old refuse to budge.

She instead asks, "Takayuki sir, can you please drop me off at my home for real, Hoshi needs to go to her college class and I don't want to make her late?" Hoshi looks at him with surprise and asks if he minds at all.

"I don't mind at all Ms., I'm just surprised a student actually directed me to go here rather than their home. You must be a good babysitter if that's the case," Takayuki said, making Hoshi blush a little. She became a little embarrassed as she gave him the address for Carol's home and mention that it should not be far.

"Okay, will I see you again?" Takayuki ask.

"Soon for sure. Thank you for doing this favor," Hoshi said.

"You're welcome, now you have a good afternoon," Takayuki said as he leaves with Carol following him and saying bye to her. She watches them both leave as she thought about his compliment.

When she start to think about him, she is brought down when she hears someone asking her, "Who is that guy?"

"He's an aide at the preschool Carol goes to. He's been helpful and nice," Hoshi answered. She then realizes someone asked her that and turns to the person to see Tori is the one who asked.

"Tori? What, where did you go?" Hoshi asked.

"You said for me to enroll in school while I'm human, so I enrolled as a second-year student," Tori said as she shows Hoshi a bag her principal gave her.

The bag contains a red school skirt, yellow short-sleeve blouse, a red vest along with a pair of yellow long socks with red shoes. Not only did it contain her uniform, it also contains a folder with a list of school supplies she's going to need, another that list the needed information about Tori and finally a bill for the uniform.

Hoshi is looking at the bill when her phone go out. She looks at it to realize that her timer went off and needs to go in order for her to be at least ten minutes early for her class. Hoshi brings Tori with her into the University and tells her to wait in the lobby area by the classroom until it ends. She also asks for the bill and information needed before she went to class, leaving Tori to look at her supply list and her book while thinking about her new school.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshi woke up thanks to her alarm clock and in full pajamas, goes to the spare bedroom to wake up Tori for her first day of school. When she open the door, she sees her fully awake and in uniform, fixing her hair.

"Someone is excited about school," Hoshi said looking at Tori.

"Yeah I am, it was not hard trying to put on my uniform and I've got everything ready," Tori said as she stands up to show her in her uniform.

"You did a good job there, but let me ask you, do you have what you need for school? (Tori answer it will be ready soon) Do you know how to read in Kanji? (Tori say her practice set is in her main book) And have you ate something for breakfast? (Before she could answer, her stomach answer for her) You might want to eat something before you go, you wouldn't want to be hungry during class would you?" Hoshi said getting Tori to giggle.

Hoshi told her to get something from the kitchen while she went to look out her bedroom window to see Sanoe and Carol coming around the corner.

"Hey Hoshi, do you mind waking up this early for me to go to school?" Tori ask as she looks around the kitchen for food items.

"Not at all," Hoshi said with potential irritation in her tone. She can tell what her tone is as Hoshi leaves the apartment and tell her that she will be right back. She didn't ask where she was going when she left, Tori just look through the contents to see what she can make.

Hoshi hid around her apartment area to watch Sanoe and Carol at the bus stop across the street. She see how Carol is listening to the woman, figuring she is her aunt. In her head, Hoshi hope that Sanoe would go with Carol to school unlike the day before. But to her dismay, she sees Sanoe sit Carol down on the bench and left her there. She waited until Sanoe went around the corner to cross the street. She went to the side of the bus stop as Carol is about to take out some Yen, not actually seeing Hoshi cross the street.

Before she put a Yen inside the payphone, Hoshi put her hand on Carol's shoulder and say, "I don't want to see you here waiting for a bus." Carol look behind to see Hoshi as she told her that she is going to be waiting in her apartment until it is a good time to be drop off.

"But my aunt told me to wait here till my-." Carol said when she is interrupted.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I don't think I can be alright, knowing a four-year-old is waiting at a bus stop in the middle of a city in order to go to school like there are no other options. Come on, I know where your school is and when to drop you off," Hoshi said as Carol happily get off the bench and stay close to Hoshi when they are going to the apartment.

When the two went inside the apartment, they smell something sweet in there. Hoshi look for the cause of the scent in her kitchen with Carol following her. They see a measuring cup, some eggs, open flour and an empty cup on the table: looking around, they find Tori, wearing one of Hoshi's apron, pouring batter into a saucepan.

(Seeing the two) "Hey girls, I'm making pancakes and enough for all of us," Tori said as she put the batter aside and check the heat of the oven. Carol became excited about it and took a seat at the table while Hoshi is surprised at how Tori is cooking. She ask how is she able to make pancakes when she knows she didn't have any pancake mix.

"Well, you have all the ingredients to make them from scratch and I learn how to make pancakes that way. And thanks to my human body, it is a lot easier to make than when I was a small cardinal," Tori explain. She spin a spatula, flip the pancake she is cooking, give the two a pancake she completed earlier and say for them to try it. Hoshi split the pancake for her, Carol to share, give their thanks for the food, and took a bite out of it and like it. Carol ask for more while Hoshi became impress with how good it is. While they are eating, the sound of a few bells ringing occur in the living room.

"Hoshi, can you please get that, I'm making more and all you need to do is open my book and sign?" Tori ask with Hoshi agreeing, mainly to see what the cause of the ringing is. She went to the living room and see that the book is vibrating along with the ringing.

She open the book, only for it to open up to a page outside of the councilmember tabs and from a page with a picture of a "For Sale" sign. From the page, smoke appear and from it, a yellow dog fairy with emerald-like eyes.

"Hello, my name is Anubis and I have an order for someone name…Tori. (Hoshi said she is busy but will sign for her) Okay sign here, (Hoshi sign the slip) and here you go ma'am. (Giving Hoshi a small box with a ribbon around it) Just pull the ribbon and there you go, your new supplies, cause boy that bird I almost forgot, she was so nice. Well, thanks for using our services and I hope our products and delivery match the highest quality. Woof, Woof," Anubis said as he return back to the book.

Carol came in with a pancake in her hands, saying, "Aw, did I miss the fairy? Was it a dog?"

Hoshi look at the box in her hand as it has a tag that is written in a language she can barely comprehend.

Curious, Hoshi pull the ribbon, as it became undone: this cause the box to open and series of light streams to come out. Bright, fast and loud, the streams flew around the living room. One of which, went on top of the couch and become a large, decorative backpack: next to it, another one turn into a pink pencil pouch filled with pencils, erasers and pens. A third one turn into a folded letter while the rest turn into a binder, some folders, and a package of paper.

When it is complete, Hoshi adjust her glasses to see what appeared in her living room and say, "Tori, is this what you mean when you said you have your school supplies?"

"Yeah," Tori said as she came into the room to see all of the stuff around the room while Hoshi ask how and when she order those supplies.

"I order it using a section from my book: I can make purchase orders for the Stores of the Seller's Peninsula and have it deliver here. I've done it yesterday while you were in your class," Tori explain as she look through all of her items and sees the letter.

She open it to read what it says. "Dear Shopper, here is your receipt for the items you have purchase. However you did not have enough Petals to fully purchase every item in your requests. Since you answer yes and then no when we contact you, we have remove the last request in order for you to not only purchase everything else but also avoid the Alt+Payment option. We hope everything is up to high quality and order again soon. From the Varying Stores of the Seller's Peninsula."

Tori look at the letter with annoyance, but didn't let it bother her as she was looking forward to her 1st day of school so what she did is get all of the items and put it into her new backpack and went to have the pancakes she made.

Shortly after they are done with breakfast, and Hoshi change into her regular outfit, all of them head to her car. When they get in, She drives to the Niwamida District. They pass by Buruberu Preschool and made it to Alstromeria Middle School. When they got there, all three girls got out of the car and went to the Principal's office as Hoshi needed to give her home address, claim to be Tori's guardian as well as pay for the uniform.

Hoshi kept Carol close to her as they are going while Tori became overly excited about how everyone is wearing the uniform, in male or female: she felt as though she is part of them. When they made it, Principal Yoshio welcomes them into his office.

"Welcome to Alstromeria Middle School. Excuse me, Ms., you seem familiar, were you a student here?" Principal Yoshio said before asking Hoshi a question. She answer yes and introduce Carol and Tori as her young charge and her distant cousin that moved in with her from a rural village and wanted a change of space. Yoshio try to think of what the area might be when Hoshi made him focus on Tori.

"Oh right, Teruko, do you have the right information for the enrollment?" Yoshio ask. Carol ask who Teruko is with Tori reminding her of who she is. As Hoshi is telling Yoshio information about Tori, all while making up some elements to hide The Land of Twinkling Stars. As they're about to be done, Yoshio told Tori that her class is about to begin and she should get going.

"Here's the room number (2-7), let her know you start today and here's a copy of your schedule. Just so you know, your class is on the second floor of this building. Now you have a nice day Teruko," Yoshio added.

"Thank you, sir, I won't let you down. Hoshi, Carol, I'll see you both this afternoon," Tori said as she grabs her backpack and heads off for her class.

She went to the classroom and sees Mrs. Shiori is the teacher of said class. She went up to her and gave her the note from the principal, all while saying that she was able to enroll here and end up in her class.

"I'm glad you made it here, Tori. Do you think you can do an introduction of yourself?" Mrs. Shiori said. She calm down her class of about twenty students and announce a new student will be joining their class. She gave Tori a chance to do an introduction the way many new students do.

Tori look at the chalk and at the chalkboard, not knowing how it is done. She then remember how introductions are done in her homeland and get to writing. She write her name, last than first, in a different written language. Those that were paying attention, including Mrs. Shiori, became surprised by it but figure it is her name in the main style she use in her home so they didn't mind that much. However, she continue writing beneath the name, saying "1st Daughter, 2nd Child". Under that, she continue by putting "Second Year Student".

She grab a second chalk and start to draw on the left side of it. A couple of students started to pay attention when Tori went onto to the second and third line, but when she started to draw, that is when everyone, even the ones in the back are paying attention. When she is finish, she put the chalk down and show everyone her introduction and her well-done drawing of a cardinal.

"Wow that is very impressive drawing you did, uh, (Looking at the note) Teruko Tori. There's an empty seat in the back corner so you can have a seat there, okay. While you're leaving I'm going to erase this, nice drawing, but I'm sure you'll have a chance to show your drawing skills in art class ok," Mrs. Shiori said as Tori head to her seat. She sits next to a girl with brown, short hair with a bright red streak having her hands behind her head: she didn't pay attention at first but looks at her like she is a weirdo.

The school day went on as it usually does after Tori's introduction: throughout the day, Tori write down what is being taught and realize she have no idea what is going on and sees the many weird shapes on the board, even when she knows what it is. During some of her classes, she try to get as many notes as she can but always gets lost in translation. She wanted to ask about it but is afraid of slowing down her classmates to even ask and believe she will ask too many questions on a simple task. She even thought about asking her classmates for advice, but when she look in their direction, they look at her like she's weird.

By the end of the day, Tori figure if she can't ask anyone for help, she should try to catch up and go check out all of the textbooks that are used in Middle School. When she is done, Tori left and find Hoshi in her car, waiting to pick her up with Carol in the backseat, telling her about her day. It is like they had plan that morning over breakfast as she carry the heavy backpack over. Hoshi wave for Tori when she notice the heavy backpack.

"Tori, what and how much did they gave you today?" Hoshi asked as Tori try to carry the heavy backpack. Tori answer that it is simply books as she gets in the backseat. When she got in, the car tilt downward than adjust itself when she close the door.

"Tori, do you really need all that and how can you carry this?" Carol ask poking the backpack to see it is hard.

"Carol, Hoshi, I've been out of school for a long time and from what I've seen today, I need to seriously catch up to everyone else's level so I need all the help I can," Tori explain patting her overstuff backpack. Hoshi look back at them and drive away with Carol continuing to say how her day was.

That afternoon, all was quiet as Hoshi took Carol back to her home than Tori back to the apartment with her. She made a quick dish for her and Hoshi to eat from what she can find before locking herself in her room to study all of the subjects in her school. Later, Hoshi tried to check on her but Tori tell her she is busy studying: she became more worry when she look at her cell phone to see it is about to be late in the evening.

* * *

While the girls are going through their late night routine, Philis is studying the PreCure in captivity. Because Terracleas didn't come back yesterday, Philis is too focus on his studies to notice his missing teammate or sent out an Andro-Beast.

The next morning, Philis is studying the Smile group when he receives an incoming transmission. He opens the transmission to see it is from his leader, sounding angry.

"Sire, what is the matter?" Philis ask with Leader saying he is very displease with their recent performance, but more on the fact that they've been losing the Cure Souls. Leader ask Philis why there was not a monster attacking the city yesterday as well as how the gauge for misery is doing.

"The meter is growing gradually sire, (this makes Leader mad) but I am working very hard to assure immense growth soon. The Cure Souls have been very beneficial for us, and-," Philis said when all of a sudden the port receive an incoming delivery.

"What you have received are the Cure Souls of the warriors that come after the ones you have lost. You better bring about immense growth and end that chicken and her friends so I may rule not only this world but many more as well," Leader said as it end transmission. Philis kept quiet, thinking about correcting his leader in saying cardinal or small bird rather than chicken but didn't want to at the moment as he open the capsule to see five Cure Souls in gold chains.

He took the pink one and look at the rest. He look at his notes, put the pink one into his gauntlet and it became fully charge and ready for an attack. He look back at the remaining souls, then put one half of them into the main computer and the remaining into another computer. He set a command for investigation on the main computer and the other on a search for machines that could help him. He look at his clock to see that his studies have made it through the night and into the early afternoon.

"Best I do it now, if Terracleas is not going to do it. That dolt must not have brought a couple more Magic Beetles with him when he left," Philis said as he left the base.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshi woke up the same as before and goes to wake up Tori. When she open the door, she sees Tori sitting down, looking exhausted reading textbooks and taking notes.

"Tori, did you stay up all night trying to catch up?" Hoshi asks as Tori nodded while continuing to read. She further asks Tori if she had any sleep at all, which she answer none at all.

"Tori, you need to get some sleep, it's not healthy for you to be doing this," Hoshi said.

"Don't worry. (Yawn) The Peninsula store sells special candy that makes you energize for at least seven hours. It really works and it is also cheap too," Tori answer.

"Yeah I'm sure it does, but seriously you're going to wear yourself out. At least get dress and give me that book of yours," Hoshi said as she gets Tori's main book out of the messy area full of textbooks and notes. Tori stood up, a little disoriented going to get her clothes as Hoshi help her get up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to pick up Carol, you better get ready for your school day and you don't need to cook ok," Hoshi said as she is about to leave the apartment. Before she left, Tori start looking for her book, not remembering that Hoshi grabbed it earlier.

* * *

Later, Hoshi drop the girls at their respective schools. However, after Carol is dropped off, Hoshi went back to Alstromeria to talk to some of the teachers and administrators, before going to her own class.

During the day, Philis looks around the city, looking for what to use when he sees a backpack.

He went closer to it, said, "Bring, Forth, CHAOS," and threw a Magic Beetle at it.

It became a Backpack Andro-Beast and the first thing it did is attack the city. The beast can be seen from Tori's class. She was having problems not falling asleep as all the students went to the window to see the monster attack. Tori woke up to the sound of the attack and while the students and the teacher are distracted, she went out of the classroom to look for a place to transform. Hoshi completed what she needed to do there when she heard the attack. She look around and found Tori in the hallways.

"Andro-Beast…attacking," Tori mutter as Hoshi pull Tori to the side and into the girl's restroom. Hoshi quickly looks to see if there are any students in there, and when it all seems clear, she brought out her pendant along with Tori.

"U…N…Transform," Both Tori and Hoshi said in unison as time stop and their bodies became full of light. They flew to the circular stage to their positions, with a missing spot between them. They glow bright as their Cure outfits appear such as Tori's shirt and Hoshi's lower half of her dress and her heels. Next Tori's hair grow to her long twin tails and change color while Hoshi's glasses turn into her jewelry and getting new glasses. Finally, they open their eyes to reveal the new color eyes and strike a pose.

"Throughout the sky and land we travel, Cure Flight."

"Seeking injustice and exposing it, Cure Film."

"Let's defend, Unity PreCure," Both Flight and Film said. When the two are done, Flight felt energetic, unlike how she felt when she is normal.

"Come on Film, let's find that beast," Flight said filled with enthusiasm as she quickly leave with Film following her. Flight flew fast and jump quickly on top of some of the buildings to get to the monster.

When Flight and Film were running on top of the building, they run on top of Buruberu Preschool, during their class time. Carol was remembering the song she learn earlier when she and everyone inside heard their footsteps as they ran on the roof. After hearing it, she looks at her pendant to see that the blue light on it is beeping. She figure that there is an Andro-Beast attacking and look around for a hiding spot to transform. She sees one between two bookshelves, one on the side of it, reserve for story telling or hiding, thankfully no one was there as she use her pendant to transform.

"I…Transform," Carol said as her body became full of light and time stop. Being by herself, the circular stage didn't appear: her dress appear, fit for her small structure, with her small shoes with the addition of her rabbit ears and tail. In addition, her hair change to its braided form.

"No matter our size or height, Cure Rabbit."

Knowing what she had cause, Rabbit is sure someone is to come in and see her like this when she spotted a vent above her. Before the main teacher came by to see what happen, Rabbit knock down the door and went through the vents, creating more noise, this time like an animal scurrying in the vents. Rabbit made it out and into the hallway by the exit of the building. She got out of the building and jump very high to catch up with her teammates.

Flight run fast and give a punch to the Backpack Andro-Beast and throw a series of punches to it. She also throw some kicks to it and quickly dodge any attacks it throws at her. At one point, Flight grabs the arms that are being used to attack her; it saw an opportunity to attack her using its two other arms to attack until Film took one of its pair of arms. They pull the arms they have, making it stuck.

"Come on you have two spare arms left and there are two of them. Use them," Philis yelled when a young voice says, "Like this."

That young voice came from Rabbit, who just made it there. She jump high to grab the remaining arms and with given strength from her pendant, she spin downwards and throw the beast down on the street. With it down, Rabbit jump on it and land right next to Flight. Film get her pendant as well as Rabbit did, getting ready to create the Regeneration Rings, however, Flight is not so eager to bring her pendant for the attack.

Rabbit notice this, reach for Flight's pendant and plead to be Cure Lady, which it allow her to grow and become her.

"Flight, we need to do this before it gets up and cause more misery to the innocent people of Chikara. Forget your reason and let's finish this," Lady said as she get her pendant out and Flight got her pendant out.

"(Flight) Sky, (Lady) Class, (Film) Life…Charge," Each of them said as they press their respective button, creating rings that surround the beast and at the sound of the word "Charge", the rings close in on it and creates a blast of light. Turning it back to a backpack and getting everything to go back to normal.

After everything went back to normal, Philis kept the captive Cure Soul in his grip as he teleports out of there before the Cures revert to normal. Tori went back to being tired, getting Carol to question her if she is all right only for Hoshi to pull her aside and explain why she is like this as well as an idea she has to help Tori. Carol said ok and tell Tori that if she wants to use her Cure powers to help herself, she should do what she is going to do. She took her pendant and transform into Cure Rabbit.

"I need it because I escape from my class and I want to sneak in like how I snuck out. Once I am in, I will transform back cause who needs all that energy and what I like to call, "hoppiness" for a small class. Bye," Rabbit said as she jump high and to the Niwamida District.

"Rabbit has a point, so come on, let's go," Hoshi said as she brought Tori with her, leaving the scene.

* * *

It is late afternoon, Carol and Hoshi are outside her car in the parking lot by Alstromeria, with Hoshi on the phone.

"Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Momiji. Carol will okay with me and I'll be sure to drop her off before it gets too late. Bye," Hoshi said as she got off her phone. Carol ask Hoshi how it go, which she answer it went fine and she can visit her as many times as she want. She added that Mrs. Momiji thanked her for her politeness. Shortly after that, Tori came in saying that she was at tutoring and will be there until she is deem ready for her grade level.

"That wasn't too bad. But how was I pulled into this, I don't recall signing up for tutoring?" Tori asked looking at her friends and notice Hoshi nodded her head, tilt her glasses and waving her phone while in her other hand. Tori took Hoshi's gestures as she having something to deal with it and ask why she did it.

"I don't need to visit the Land of the Twinkling Stars to know they teach very differently from here. Also, you shouldn't try to cram everything that is to be known at your grade in a short time like how you did last night. Are you oppose to tutoring?" Hoshi explain.

"No, guess I can't argue, since I was out of school for a few years and even I know what is taught here is different from over there. Heck, the classes here are different because there's no class in cooking, laundry, (Both Hoshi and Carol start to be confuse) washing furniture and dishes, shopping, sewing and what else," Tori said out loud.

"Wait, were those actual classes?" Hoshi asked.

"Not just actual classes, but mandatory ones. You can't fully complete your studies unless you finish a certain number of them. I've taken all of it and not once have I needed to learn what is being taught here, so I'll go along with tutoring, if it actually helps," Tori said looking at Hoshi's surprise expression.

She ask her what her problem is when Hoshi told her to get in the car, which she did. Carol follow her after asking Hoshi if those are actual classes in her world as well. Hoshi told her all except the cooking is abnormal but thought it must be part of their culture to have such classes. She kept telling herself this in her mind as Carol hop into the back seat of the car and Hoshi thought about how good a cook Tori is as well as how confuse she must have been when she step into her first class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, as it returns to its main storyline. For those who want more of what the previous chapter offer, here is what's going to happen: each of those segments will have its own ch., and what happen in the current chapter may show whether the next one is going to be a continuation of Unity PreCure, the Cannon Cures ordeal, or a random story that will be crucial but will feature different characters. If you have anything to say about this, or anything else, be sure to leave a review, positive or negative, and Gokigenyou.**


	10. Tutoring Tori: Gifts of Gratitude

After the first tutoring session, Mrs. Shiori called Hoshi to tell her that Tori is worst then she thought, academically. Apparently, Tori only know some Math and Science but barely know the main Japanese writing style with no knowledge on Japan's History or Social Studies. She asks how her old school was and Hoshi respond by making up Tori's homeland to be a country side with poor education system and is one of the reasons why Tori moved in with her. While Mrs. Shiori was talking to her, Hoshi thought about how Tori's old school must have been or what culture does her home have if they have "Washing" as a course. Eventually, Mrs. Shiori remind her that she will need all the help she can for Tori, which Hoshi told her that she'll help her.

The next afternoon, the session occurred in the school Library. It began with Mrs. Shiori, who spends an hour to help Tori understand the main reading and writing system so she can have it easier to understand everything what is coming up. Once the hour is done, Mrs. Shiori said that someone will take her place for the next subject.

Once she left, Carol took all of the papers and notes to another table. She asked what was she doing and Carol answered, "Hoshi said I can help by keeping your work space clean. And to do that, I'm getting all of the work to another place and away from each other so that it will tidy."

Shortly after she said that, Hoshi came in saying that she will tutor her in Math and ask if she is ready. "Wait, let me do one thing," Tori said and put her hands together, close her eyes, and did a little chant, and from what they can comprehend, has a lot of the use of the word "kira". during the chant, Carol told Hoshi that Tori did it earlier before her session with Mrs. Shiori and it is to help her study and keep what she learns for her class. When she is done, they began the tutoring and for the hour, Hoshi help her with Math. Once the hour is done, Hoshi said that someone will come by with a new subject. She also mention that he is Shiori's husband, who have a passion for his country and planet while Carol is taking away the notes.

"Hoshi, why can't you keep on tutoring Tori?" Carol look up and asks. "Well you see, I am only able to be free for a certain amount of time in the afternoon because I…" Hoshi said as her phone give out the tune that she had used to remind her that her class is about to begin in 15 minutes. Everyone there look at her with annoyance as she explain that she'll stop the alarms after a few days and remind the two to keep up their work as she left in a hurry.

Tori did a new chant and finished it before Mr. Shiori came in, looking just as casual and young as Hoshi. He said he is there to teach her and get out a couple files and a book. Not only did Tori learn about how Japan's rules and system work, she also learn some history, which explains why she had to stay with him for an hour and a half. They get the notice that they are done when Hoshi and Principal Yoshio came to check on them.

Shortly after Hoshi reminds them that it is Principal Yoshio's turn to tutor her, this time in Science, Mr. Shiori left. "But sir, you're a principal, can you even tutor me?" Tori asked. "Well I've heard what you are going through from your teacher and I wanted to help out my students," Principal Yoshio explain as he took a seat where Mr. Shiori was. "We may began when you are ready," Principal Yoshio said prompting Tori to do her little chant while Carol put away the notes. Once she is done, desk is clear and supplies on hand, they began the session and once the hour is done, the full tutor session is done and they will continue this process until she is ready for her grade. They all went home for the night to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Tori walk into her class with a slightly heavy backpack, not as heavy as before but still heavy to carry. She took a seat at her desk and notice the girl who sits next to her isn't there. She is instead talking with a group of girls, she can assume are her friends, one with a bob hair and the other two have hair either up to her hair length or longer.

Before the class started, a boy with rough, short honey-brown hair, moonwalks into the class, Tori doesn't recognize him as he is from a different class. He turn his back to the class, and for a minute, he strike a pose and say, "What's Up, Class 2-7, it is I, Hiroyuki Aki, here to brighten your day and make you smile." After that, half the class groan and went back to their seat. "I'll give you all the performance you will need, I've been planning for this and it will get this year started on the right…" Aki said when Mrs. Shiori stopped him and told him to go to his class.

"But Mrs. Shiori, you would always let me perform, why do you want me to leave. Isn't our contract still going?" Aki asks. "As stated when I first had you during my time teaching 1st year here, I will stop my teaching and would let you do your "performance" for my class until you graduate, but this class already had to stop for someone else," Mrs. Shiori said.

"But, I won't be able to perform for two weeks and I have not even done anything for this class. Who could have taken my spot?" Aki asks. "Why it is our new student here, Teruko Tori, she's in the back row. Now, I'm sure she didn't mean to take some class time and attention," Mrs. Shiori said getting Aki to look at the back and notice Tori because he had not seen her before.

He marched to her and asked what did she do and why did she do it. Tori did not know what he was talking about as the girl who sits next to her came by. He continued by saying, "With a name like yours, you have potential to cause trouble."

She looked at him and the girl said, "Aki, you're just jealous, she took your place of showing off to the class, do you really think she's the type to cause trouble by her name?" Aki looked at her as she put her feet on the table and said her name, "Ryoko".

She added, "Don't get the wrong idea. She spent fifteen minutes drawing a bird on the chalkboard like it was normal. (This got him surprised) And what trouble do you expect from her, being overly weird?" Aki looked at Tori and mouth, "Drawing a picture of a bird, huh. Impressive, but I still believe you can cause problems, now mark my words Teruko Tori, I will outperform you and I won't let this stomp me."

"Hiroyuki, go to your class before you're late. And I won't write you a pass if you keep bothering the new girl," Mrs. Shiori said. He walks out of the class and once he is gone, Tori looked at Ryoko and thanked her for explaining the situation. "Don't call me Ryoko, call me Chinatsu. And like I said, "Don't get the Wrong Idea"," Ryoko said as she laid back on her chair. Tori took it well and the lesson begin.

During the day, she would take notes on what is being taught and when Free period happen, Tori would catch up on her work from her tutoring. At one point when Tori look up, she notice how everyone is in their own groups and she is sitting by herself. Tori got flashbacks of when she was in school but remembered that she must study in order to catch up so she went back.

* * *

On the second day during the session with Mr. Shiori, Philis was spying on the girls with a set of special binoculars and a notepad from outside the school grounds. He is wondering how can he attack the girls from where they are when a woman, who is and looks older than Hoshi while having a sense of youth, spotted him and where he is looking.

"Excuse me, sir, are you spying?" The woman asked. Philis freaked out for a moment and looked at her. In his mind, he thought of what would make him seem less suspicious as he can't say he's spying on what is clearly a middle school girl. He then saw Hoshi and Principal Yoshio come in when he came up with an answer. "I am, um, spying on how this man to see… how is he interacting with a woman. In order to solve an issue I was given," Philis answered.

The woman became full of glee and asked him, "Are you a detective, or a private investigator?" Philis looks at her and said yes to the latter and he is busy. "Oh I've been looking for more of guys like you, will you come with me so I can give you a job, please? It's really important," She said.

Philis said no again and the woman got a stern look and said, "We will supply you with everything you need if you take on this job." Philis started to be interested and ask what does she mean by supply him. "You know, if you need a telescope, we'll supply it. Camera, digital or old-fashioned, on hand. If you need space to do your job, say it. Just say you will take the job, no matter what it is," The woman said.

Philis put his binoculars away and get his notepad and pen and say, "Where and when can I meet these clients?" The woman took him and left away from outside Alstroemeria school grounds.

* * *

In the middle of the week, Ryoko was with her group of girls: they are known as the Sports Starlets of the School, with Ryoko, the soccer captain and the rest being captains of their own sport. They would always talk to each other about their games, some even being on the same sports team would talk about a recent game.

Except for the day when the blond bob-cut girl, also known for being a baseball captain, brought a Makeup catalog and showed it to everyone there. All but Ryoko seem fascinated by it and they brought out their own makeup bags. As they start to make comparison of their makeup to the catalog and each other's, Ryoko said, "Are we really going to talk about makeup that will make you look ridiculous?"

They all look at her, not even gasping when bob-cut said, "Chinatsu, we all know you don't like makeup, but this won't make us look bad." The brunette then said, "Look at what you're talking about, this (pointing at the catalog) is not just any makeup, it's Tamagawa Makeup. It's well known that is will make you Devine and Sparkle." The other girls added, "Like a Jeweled River." They all busted out laughing while Ryoko look in annoyance.

She stand up from her desk and walk away. Ryoko look around the classroom for a place to relax and not do work and realize the only spot available for her to sit is next to Tori. She didn't want to sit next to her, but seeing as she didn't want to mix with any of the other group, she reluctantly took a seat next to her. Being bored, she look at Tori and notice she was doing reading work that will be similar to that of a primary school work.

She said, "You've got to be kidding, are you actually doing that type of work?" Tori look at her sheepishly and asked, "Can't I catch up to your grade level in peace?" Ryoko look at her and look back, realizing she can see her clique there talking about makeup. Thinking it will be a good enough distraction from the sight, Ryoko asked, "Do you need some help with that?"

Tori looked at her and nodded. Ryoko then proceeded to help Tori with her homework throughout the free period. Once it is done, Tori thanked her and Ryoko enjoyed it, saying she'll help her tomorrow as well.

* * *

The week happened with the tutoring happening after school, Ryoko helping Tori during Free Period along with no monsters to fight made Tori ready for her grade level. It was announced that Friday by her teacher and the following day, Hoshi took Tori and Carol to the Town Mall to not only celebrate but to look for gifts for those that helped.

The Mall was big and four stories tall, it's easy to find in the small building section of the city. Just by entering the building, both Tori and Carol became amaze by its height and variety of stores it has. "This must have more stores than the entire Seller's Peninsula," Tori said. "This Place is ginormous," Carol said looking up and feeling small. "Okay girls, we have a lot of stores to check out and once we're done, we can get something to eat, okay?" Hoshi said with both of them being excited.

The trio traveled around, they check a clothing store, they check out a small knickknack store when Carol, being curious, want to try some of the cheap and breakable jewelry on displayed, to Hoshi's displease. They left the place and went outside a nearby Arts and Crafts store when Hoshi got a text message regarding her class work. "Tori, can you watch Carol for me, I'll just be a minute?" Hoshi said with Tori saying she will do it. When Hoshi look at her text message and respond to it, the two went into the store because Carol wanted to look and see.

Tori caught Carol looking at crafts for kids and tried to bring her out to where Hoshi is when she saw the fabric section. While holding onto to Carol's arm, she look for where the materials for sewing is and found it next to the fabrics and sees a tri-fold mirror on the wall. A touch of inspiration hit her and she pick up the four-year-old, took her to the mirror and from her small bag, she brought out a rope ruler and start to measure Carol's arm, waist, and height, just as a tailor would. She told Carol to stay put and she quickly grab some of the nearest blue colored fabric, needles, whatever she can get and start to be busy.

Outside the store, Hoshi sent one final text and said, "Oof that Photo Project can be rough but I hope we all get a good grade on this. Now, where's Tori and Carol?" As she is looking around, she notices people running into the store to see what is going on inside. She runs inside to see a crowd near the mirror and went to see what is the cause. She pushes some people over and sees and hears the sound of a scissor snip.

She look and saw one of the most beautiful blue dress she's ever seen: it looks like a Victorian style dress, ivory ribbons on the front to form a front triangular piece that is up to her waist. Along with floral lace on the front and on the chest, it look like a corset with white lace, string, etc. it even had long, flowing blue sleeves. It also had a matching blue ribbon tied around the waist. Truly, it looks like it was from the sixteenth century and was magnificent.

She look at who is wearing the dress to see that it is Carol, looking very excited about the dress and Tori was next to her, looking proud. "What do you think?" Tori said as Carol answered that she loves it and she felt like a princess. "Good, now all I need to make is a tiara, a choker and a nice small pair of shoes and my gift set for you is complete," Tori said as she get her ruler and is about to look at her notes on Carol's size.

Hoshi then pushes away the crowd and walk to the two and ask what they are doing and how did Carol get a nice dress like the one she is wearing. When Tori said she was the one who sews it all together, Hoshi look at her and whispered, "Let me guess, you took Advance Sewing?" After a short time thinking, she said, "Yes and I followed it with Master's Sewing and got a lot of practice outside of school."

Hoshi look at her with surprise and indifferent as the manager approach her asking if she is Tori's guardian. She nodded her head and the manager said, "As much as I appreciate her getting customers to come in, this is the amount of fabric, lace and ribbon she used in making that dress. (She gave Hoshi the bill for supplies, getting her to freak out) It was a good thing she kept record of how much she used or it will probably take a while to guess how much it will be."

After looking at the receipt, Hoshi look at Tori and said, "I am not allowing you to make anything more and (Change to the manager) Ms. you don't mind me asking, what are your store's payment options?"

Later, the trio left the mall with Hoshi looking exhausted, Tori somewhat sad and Carol smiling and hugging her new dress in a bag. "I wasn't finished with Carol's gift but I didn't know it would cost you so much," Tori said. "What do you mean you weren't done, you made her a dress on your own, that's impressive even if the bill's twice as much as my grocery bill. If this is an indication of what your thoughts on gift-giving is, then I should lay out some rules: you shouldn't be working on a gift unless I know what it is or about, okay?" Hoshi said getting Tori to freak out a little.

She looked at her and asked, "What did you do?" "Well, I stay behind while you went to get Carol for another reason." Tori said looking shy. "It's at the apartment is it?" Hoshi asked with Tori nodding. She get the girls to go into the car and went into the driver seat and quickly get the car to drive to the apartment.

Once she got to the apartment, she quickly got off leaving Tori and Carol in the car. When she made it she open the door, turn on the light, and sees how clean and organized it is. She looked around and notice how all the beds are made, not one open drawer and she open one to see how well folded her shirts are. She even look at the kitchen to see a nicely made chocolate cake on the table that said "Thank You for Helping Me" and has a picture of a feather and happy faces.

Before Tori live with her, she would somewhat neglect cleaning her apartment, just little messes such as clothes on the floor, open drawers and her work in a pile. Now it looks all clean. As Tori and Carol walked in, Tori asked what does she think about what she did. Hoshi couldn't be mad because of how Tori did everything without her knowing and look at the young ones and said, "I want to say Thank you for this. But I meant to say earlier, you need to get me involved when you're doing these gifts." She get a cutter and told the girls they will have some cake.

* * *

The following day, Hoshi express her worry to Tori about considering what to get her teachers for tutoring her. "Is it about how I put you in debt yesterday?" Tori asked. "No, it was a tab, what I want to talk to you about is how and what you consider a "Thank-You" gift. I do love what you did to the apartment and Carol loved the dress you made her, but the idea that it is just one of a big set, it's just mind-boggling," Hoshi explained. "Well, I was taught that when you give a gift, it must be professionally styled, have a lot of worth in it, or be a showing of great gratitude: I am very grateful to all of you to for tutoring me, but I don't see how you want to do it," Tori said.

"Well, if you let me, perhaps I can help you. Now, do you have any ideas on what to get your teachers?" Hoshi asked. "Now that you said it, let me show you," Tori said as she got up.

Tori left the living room and went to her room, came back with a heavy bag and showed the contents of it. It has four or five big balls of yarns, pieces of wood, chocolates, and three vases. Hoshi looks at her with shock surprise until Tori said, "I had these around in my book, in the section of my old belongings. Let me show you."

Tori got out her book and showed Hoshi what she planned on doing with it. Apparently, she is to make a small wooden cabinet that is to hold slippers, bathrobe, a small chocolate tower and a vase with flowers that is supposed to be a Joke Celeste Flower but since she does not have the seeds to grow it, she will have to get a seed packets and some dirt for them to grow.

Hoshi sighed as Tori finished her explanation and didn't explain why she did it.

* * *

Carol was walking from her house to Hoshi's apartment and on the way there, she saw and recognizes Philis, who is talking to the same woman from earlier. She hid behind some people and even blends in with a group and quickly ran to the apartment to tell the others. When she got to the apartment, she banged on the door with all her might getting Hoshi to run to the door.

She saw Carol looking tired, saying she saw Philis in the city and thought he might be planning an attack soon. "But, he has not attacked all week, are you sure he seemed to be in a mood to attack?" Tori asked, worried about whether she would make the cabinet and contents. "Gasp, I just saw he was talking to a woman. And I think he is planning something big," Carol said.

Both Hoshi and Tori look at each other and decide to look for where Carol saw Philis. After they left, Philis appeared at the apartment and pop up a key.

When they get to the spot where Carol saw Philis, they see he is not there and Hoshi noticed that the whole area is empty, when it is usually busy. "Guys, do you think there is something suspicious about this?" Hoshi asked. Tori looked around and finally spotted the thin man, with his arms behind his back, coming into view.

"Nice to see you, Unity PreCure. I've really missed you this week but you know, I've been prepping for something, secret," Philis said. "See, I told you he's planning something big," Carol said. "Now, now, little rabbit, I'm not going to use it now. I'm using something else," Philis said as he brought out the materials that Tori was going to use to make the cabinet. "Hey, you creep, how did you?" Tori said aloud as Philis brought out a Magic Beetle.

"Bring, Forth, CHAOS," Philis said as he fused the items with the Magic Beetle, turning it into the Gift Wrapped Andro-Beast with two ribbons for arms, two needles for arms and the rest being made out of wood hands.

Once it is out, all three girls get out their pendants and press their perspective buttons on it. "U,N,I…Transform," all three said in unison, stopping time. Their bodies became covered in light as they fly to the circular stage and Carol's body grow into a body of a fourteen-year-old. After their feet touch the stage, the transformations happened. Tori's upper half of her clothes appear; Carol's lower half of her outfit including her shoes; Hoshi's hair became freed from its braid into a lemon colored flowing hair and getting new jewelry and glasses. Next, Tori then open her eyes to show her new eyes, after her Carol did and finally Hoshi.

They stroke a pose and Tori start by saying, "Throughout the sky and land we travel, Cure Flight."

"No matter our size or shape, Cure Lady."

"Seeking injustice and exposing it, Cure Film."

"Let's Defend, Unity PreCure," They said in unison.

Once they are done, Flight went on the offensive and attack the wooden hands and needles. She then went to throw fists to the body of beast, rapidly. Lady and Film both join in, going for the side of it. It attack by throwing chocolate chips at them, used its hard wood hands to push them away more harshly than the other four arms. It is when going through the contents that Flight got the idea to go into the cabinet and take the yarn from within and tie it amongst the needle arms. They see what Flight did and got inspired by it: Lady used her umbrella to break the wooden while Film used her camera to hold back the lace and ribbon.

Once the monster is stuck in place, the trio got out their pendants to summon the Regeneration Rings. Each press their buttons on the pendants on their proper sides, and said, "(Flight) Sky, (Lady) Class, (Film) Life…Charge." After each girl said it, a ring of their respective color appear around the monster and once they said Charge, the monster became vanquished as the rings close in on the beast and revert it back to what it is based on while removing the beetle and making it disintegrate.

As the materials fell on the street, Philis just appear in the sky with his hands clasped tightly. As he fold his arms to his chest, the Cures call him out when he said, "Since Lady suspected it, that's what I'll give, be on your toes Unity, as it will fall like this City." After he said that, he vanished and all three girls left the scene after Flight took the materials with her.

When they regroup, Carol apologize for giving Philis the suspicion of doing something big. "Now cause of me, he will do something big," Carol said as they're in the apartment with Tori knitting and Hoshi sitting by her. "Carol, don't blame yourself, I'm sure he's just saying that to make you feel bad," Hoshi said. "Besides, he hasn't attacked recently. Any of us would have made the same thought," Tori voiced as she continued knitting. She still felt sad about the accusation, so what Tori did is quickly knit and finish her product.

She then said, "Hey Carol." Getting her attention, she then used the product, a knitted smiley face with rabbit ears, and put it on her face and make funny noises. Carol smiled and laughed at it with delight, but after laughing for a bit, she thanked Tori and said it still won't make her feel better. "Really, that would cheer me up when I was little," Tori said removing the mask.

"Carol, you must not be so down cause of this, Tori was trying to cheer you up. Come on, let's do something to get your mind off it shall we?" Hoshi said with Carol saying, "Yes, Ms. Ayano. But what can we do?" Hoshi showed her what Tori is planning to do and she gave her the look that she is not going to fully do everything three times.

Tori got this look and said, "Well I didn't have the materials to do all what I thought of anyway but I would like some help." Hoshi and Carol join Tori as she told them what she plan on giving the teachers and having some fun making and learning how to make gifts.

All of them managed to get some of it done by the time the sun is about to set and Carol needing to go home. What they end with is a small, empty three shelved wooden cabinet for Mr. and Mrs. Shiori and a well-knitted red-colored bathrobe for Principal Yoshio for his size.

* * *

Tomorrow, Tori and Hoshi presented the cabinet to Mrs. Shiori and she loved it, from how it opens, and close, to how the size is small but big enough to hold items. She was sure she and her husband would love it and thanked Tori for it. She also presented the bathrobe to her Principal and he seem quite surprised by it and how soft it was. He tried it on and was happy with it as it fit him. He asked how she know he needed one and she simply say she thought a bathrobe would be a nice choice for him.

He was happy and thanked her for her consideration and the two were dismissed. While leaving, Tori is somewhat upset that it didn't came out the way she wanted but Hoshi told her that it came out great and everyone she gave gifts to loved it. Hoshi then added that it was for the better that she didn't give that much, especially a potted plant she had said. As Tori asked about the Potted Plant detail, Hoshi phone beeped and she told her that she needs to be in class soon and that she will see her in the afternoon.

While going to her first class Tori realize she didn't get Ryoko a gift and she was mainly focusing on her teachers to think about her. Tori continue to think about it throughout class and during free period, Ryoko ask her if she needs help with a subject only for her to not need it, with a worry expression.

Once class ended, Ryoko asked Tori if she is feeling alright and she apologize for not getting her anything for helping her out with her studies. Ryoko look at her with small surprise and said, "Hehe, Teruko, you don't need to get me something for helping you, it was just a few questions and was no big deal for me. Besides, thanks to you, Mrs. Shiori gave me at least five points extra on my last assignment for helping you." This got Tori to cheer up a little and get her to ask Ryoko what is she going to do now. "I'm going to soccer practice, we need to get started for the year and I'm not about to start slow." "What's Soccer?" Tori blurted.

"You really don't know what soccer is, what land are you from anyway?" Ryoko asked. Tori was about to explain when Ryoko grabbed her by her hand and dragged her to the soccer field. While she is changing, Tori saw a couple of girls are already there kicking soccer balls to each other and presume it is practice. Once Ryoko is out, in red shorts and white jersey, she brought Tori to the field and tell her she can watch from a spot outside.

Her teammates ask Ryoko why Tori is there and she responded, "Well, she's new here and she doesn't know about soccer, so let's show her." As she said that the bob-cut got the ball and kick it to Ryoko. She kick it to the brunette player, who then kick it to a brightly honey haired girl, whom is shorter than brunette but bigger than bob cut. As Honey-Hair kick the ball into the goal post, Tori got the basics of Soccer and dropped everything on the ground.

As the ball returns to the brunette, Tori chased the ball and manage to get the ball, by sliding, getting it by her hands, drop it and start to kick it to the goal post. Far from it, Tori got a flashback of when she was a cardinal and in her land: she would play with a ball by kicking it to the wall of a building and would avoid damaging the windows whenever she's not busy.

Along with the flashback, Tori kicked the ball and in great speed, it made it to the goal post to everyone's surprise. Tori cheered for making it, thinking of it as hitting a wall and face the soccer players. Ryoko was the first to say something such as, "Wow, you got some kick there. You sure you don't have anything similar to this and you guys called it something else?" Tori shook her head and said there are no types of organized sports teams like this back at her home.

"Well, we can use a kick like yours', how about you try out for the team?" Ryoko asked getting Tori excited. "Really, you sure," Tori asked. "Yeah but you need to learn the rules about Soccer first and I can't guarantee the coach will let you if you don't know anything about soccer. But we will see if you do get in tomorrow, Teruko," Ryoko said.

Tori became more excited and said she'll be there. "Great now, get ready cause today, the field belongs to those who are already on the team, so later Teruko," Ryoko said getting Tori all giddy and getting her stuff so she can brush up on knowledge of Soccer at home.

As Tori leaves, she told Hoshi and Carol that she is going to try out for the soccer team and they go with as she was excited about the sport and how everyone was impressed by her kick. As they are leaving, the other teammates ask Ryoko why did she encourage her to join and she said, "There's something about her that makes her enjoyable to hang around with and based on her kick, she might have potential to be a good player." The bob-cut and brunette didn't like the answer and start to show signs of jealously.

Once Tori is at the apartment and finish making a meal for her and Hoshi, she started to study the rules for soccer. Being cautious and wanting to join the team and possibly her new friend, she decides to do her chant, she wished she will have the knowledge and skill for her to join the soccer team. Once it is done, she continue to read the rules on Soccer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank goodness for breaks huh, anywho, this is CureJump getting this out at long last, the proper 10th chapter. I tried to get everything that I wanted for here while trying not to overpack it with info that will be filler or contradictive ideas, just note, this is somewhat based on what I've seen or experiences.**

 **Hope you guys like it, leave your thoughts in the comments or PM and even what you think is going to happen next chapter knowing that many details here will have an affect later, with some being too minor but will be mentioned soon enough. Thanks.**

 **Fun fact: It is considered rude in Japanese culture to give potted plants as it "brings or calls illnesses". So here, Tori wasn't planning to be rude, it was a custom in her home to give a particular flower that is meant to call "fortune".**


	11. To the Twinkling Land Part 1

**A/N: Hello again, I would like to say this was intended to be longer and don't be too mad or give a bad review, but the plot to this ch. is "fully" complete and this is the first half. I am releasing this the way it is not just because I want to get something for this ch. to be released after a long time of no release, but because I have school coming up soon and the way my schedule is looking like, I don't think I should be too focus on any of my stories if I want to do well and I don't want to leave you guys waiting till my next break for a complete ch. This is as much as I can give for now as most of the rest still needs some sprucing. Hope it's enjoyable, leave a Review or Message and Have a Good School Year.**

* * *

Friday morning: Hoshi is making toast rather than have Tori cook for them. She knew Tori wanted to study the rules for Soccer to be ready for tryout after school, so she let her as she wants to join despite just learning about the sport. She is reviewing the rules in the living room when she heard knocking on the door and run to open it. She opens it wide to see Carol there.

"Hello, Good Morning. Can I come in?" Carol ask as Tori let her in. As she came in, she said hi to Hoshi who respond with a hello. As she went more inside, she spotted Tori's notes on soccer next to her main book and went to peak.

"Do you want to see what I can do?" Tori said to Carol who nodded. Tori took a soccer ball out of her bag and start to bounce it on her knees. While she's bouncing the ball, Hoshi came in to see what Tori is doing. Hoshi told Tori to be careful doing that in her apartment and ask where she got it.

"I've always had this ball, I just didn't need to bring it till now. I've kept a lot of things in my book if you can't tell," Tori explained as she is tempted to do a kick. From her eyes, Hoshi can see that and quickly grab the ball and said, "As much as I appreciate what you've done for me, I don't want anything to break or be damage here."

"Sorry Hoshi, I'm excited to try out for the team. You see when I was younger, (Tori got her main book, flip to where her pictures are and they all took a seat on the couch as Hoshi got her purse) I would always be by myself whenever Simon is busy, and when I am bored, I play with the balls I would find outside the Coliseum," Tori explained. She showed many pictures of her as a cardinal playing around buildings and trees. Looking back, Tori said, "I'm happy I can attend school because I can make friends and meet new people. I am especially glad to have the both of you, not just as fellow cures, but as friends." She gives Hoshi and Carol a hug on each side of her.

Mid-hug, Carol notices a bright red glow from one of the tabs near the end of the book. "Tori, what does that mean?" Carol said curiously pointing at the tab. Tori freak out and gulped saying it means something important is going on and pull the book closer to her body. She hesitated when the pages start to rapidly flip by itself to the tab that contains a picture of a whirlwind. From it, gusts of wind appears and as the powerful winds surround the room, the three girls were lifted from their places and were taken into the book which close and fall down.

The trio went through a portal and when it ended, they are thrown into a dark room. Tori look around, realize where she is and get down on one knee while Hoshi and Carol look and wonder where they are. The lights went on and an arc shaped table appear in front of them where three fairies sit, a scarlet dragon sitting in the middle of the table, Simon who sits on the right side of him, and Nanette who sits on the left.

They all had their heads bowed until the dragon, named Chua, raise his head, show his Emerald eyes and said aloud, "Tori, do you remember why we sent you to Earth?" Tori nodded and said, "Yes, I've been sent to find the ones with a Cure Soul such as myself, Carol and Hoshi here. We're PreCures." She points to Hoshi and Carol who wave to the members and stand up, thus they get to see how different they are shaped. Both Simon and Nanette look at them and then to Chua when Tori ask, "What is the problem if you needed to contact me with a major alarm?"

"We have contacted you because we have proof of all of you goofing off (all of them start to worry) and not doing your duties as "PreCure"," Chua said. Tori ask what do they mean when Chua added, "We heard you have taken attendance at a school where you were supposed to find the PreCure and get back all of the Cures that were taken. And based on you girl's progress, you will need to drop out and not only regain any loss momentum in your mission but maybe a little more speed." Carol and Hoshi became surprised, with Carol saying "no" but neither were as shocked as Tori who couldn't believe it as the three members, even her brother, kept a straight face when Chau said that. She love the school after the moment the principal told her she can attend there.

Hoshi quickly look at them and ask what is so bad about their progress and try to defend Tori by saying how the week has been void of monsters and there was no trace of Philis or Terracleas. "But have you found anything about them, or know where their hideout is? Perhaps any secrets you should be aware of?" Chau asked her.

Hoshi kept a stern face at the members when Carol run up and said, "But, she found me and Hoshi, and Tori is a PreCure. And we fight any monster we see and Tori does her best to retrieve the Cure Souls. Does that count for progress?" "Little girl, you should know you three are going at a slow pace and Tori has yet to come up with her own move aside from bothering monsters with punches and pecks, making her the slowest of your group. Sure you have freed two sets of Cure Souls but are any of you aware of the fact that the soul of Cure Black has been stolen back. Along with her body and fairy."

Carol look up at Hoshi with a defeated look who return said, "You did your best Carol. Tori?" They look at Tori, who is dumbfounded by all this said, "Members I should tell you this, in case you don't realize, I'm a human teenage girl now. Since I changed, I can't be out in the city because someone will stop me and..." When Tori pause, Chau focus his vision on Tori, causing her to freak.

He then transform her into a Cardinal fairy: while falling down, she flap her wings, realizing it's been a while since she needed to fly until Carol reach out and got her within her palms. They look at him as he said, "You made it seem as though being human is a bad thing, so I adjusted your physical state so you won't be misled by common human distractions."

Tori look down on herself being a bird again when Simon, being patient earlier, told Chau, "Are you even going to consider whether there are benefits to her being a human rather than believe she is better off completely being a fairy?" When Chau shook his head and restate his last sentence, Simon said, "Well, don't you think it will be appropriate to see whether one exist from her new state?" As he said it, he transform Tori into a human however since she was in Carol hands when she changed, she made Carol fall down with her.

"Simon, this is an absurd action, despite your class type, you should know it is not allow here of all places," Chau said as he turn Tori back into a bird. "You consider my current action to be absurd yet you don't even consider talking this over?" Simon said as he turn Tori into a human. Just as Hoshi give Tori and Carol a lift, Chau turn her back into a bird, only for Simon to turn her into a human. They keep transforming her to and from a bird to human.

That is until Nanette got off from her chair, went between the two and say, "Will you two stop bickering and power use. You are confusing the poor girl." When they stop, they see Tori, as a human, lying on the floor, dazed after being change a lot. "Why don't we talk this over like the Members we are and try to find the option with the better results?" Nanette explained as the two look at each other and nodded.

"Very well, we will discuss this. It will be us twelve, we will not bother the Seiza unless her input is needed and until a decision is made, Tori will be a cardinal," Chau said as he turn Tori into a bird. Simon had no choice but to accept these terms as Tori place herself on top of Carol's head.

The girls were dismissed but before they left, Carol ask Hoshi, "How did they find out about Tori being in school. Is it because they were watching over us?" "Or perhaps they saw Tori in her school uniform?" Hoshi said only for Chau to call them, take out a small yellow sphere in his hand and insert it into a small pocket of the table: it is inserted halfway and the area started to buzz.

From it, a recording of Tori played, "I wish I would have the knowledge and skill to join the Alstromeria Girls Soccer Team." Tori blush at the recording as Chau said, "We also have these (small pile of spheres) from the same girl who made this one. No doubt this shows how you spend your time when you were supposed to find the Cures. Now leave and let us discuss this matter."

After Chau said that, he called someone to escort them out with a Gravity Player. Shortly after, a chicken riding something above their heads: it went in front of the girls to the height of Carol's knees. The chicken is shown to be riding a flying broomstick. Before they became amaze by its existence, the driver tells them to get on. Carol and Hoshi step over the Player as it starts to lift higher to the point where Hoshi can sit with her feet off the ground. As it is more off the ground, they fly out of the room, through one small hallway into a big hallway, that is amazingly big, until they are at the main exit.

The driver let the girls down and say, "Here you go, the council will call one of you to meet them. In the meantime, there are shoes for you to take for your visit. Please don't cause too much trouble, Good Time." After he said that, he flew away on the Gravity Player, Hoshi and Carol were looking at it until they change to where a stand holding black shoes that are meant to expand to fit the users' shoe size while disposable when finished.

While they are getting some shoes on, Hoshi finally said, "Tori, I'm sorry for how it ended up. I do hope things turn out well." "Do you think they will let you be a human and go to school?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure they'll let me be a human. I personally know all twelve members, I help them by cleaning their clothes and quarters, both Council and personal, help cook their high-design meals with no mistake and kept all things secret. All except Chau, I don't see why they wouldn't help me," Tori explain.

"While we're here and waiting, how about I show you two where we are," Tori said as she flies to the main door. She opens the big door and both Carol and Hoshi became surprise with what they see.

What they see is different from Chikara: a gold chain is beneath the land they are on, the building they exited looks important and they see houses, buildings and a coliseum from where they are. They are on the steps of the Council building of the Land of the Twinkling Stars. The sky was black but filled with bright stars, along with some red and green cloud-like substances like gases in a nebula. "Wow. This is amazing," Hoshi said adjusting her glasses while Carol look in amazement over how pretty everything is, how sparkling the chain is, how the clouds are and how big everything is when the residences are small.

Tori went back on Carol's head as the little girl runs to the center piece while Hoshi told her to slow down. She run and jump, unknowingly making it on top of the chain with her feet, making her delighted and believe she is good at balancing.

"Carol, this chain is where you need to think your feet can touch it in order to stand on it," Tori explain when they hear Hoshi being scared and holding onto the chain on all four. Carol walk over to Hoshi to ask what's wrong and why doesn't she do what she is doing. "Well I was more focus on you two to think about getting on the chain. And looking down makes me…" Hoshi said but look down to see more dark space and bright stars beneath her. She freaked out even more at the thought of how bottomless it is as Tori call someone to help her get to the next piece of land.

Two fairies, a sheep and a dog, rush over on a Gravity Player with the dog commanding the two to get off the chain while the sheep use his badge to open the invisible shield that is where the chain meets the centerpiece. While the shield went down, Hoshi let go and is dangling by her legs and is more scared by the bottomless darkness until she spotted what is beneath the land: she adjust her glasses and calm down to the point where she's still.

While she's in this state, the dog created a good enough size cloud for Hoshi's size out of some nebula and use a tool to make it solid. Once it is done, he toss it to his partner who directed it to be under Hoshi is with the help of his Gravity Player. She fell on it and the sheep cop drag the cloud to above ground where he and his partner tilt it so she can safely get off. When Hoshi got on her feet, she snapped from that sight and thanked them for getting her off and they salute as a way of saying it's not a problem and flew away.

Carol and Tori were waiting when she got on the ground: she became embarrassed and apologize for it. "It's okay, you wouldn't be the first to fall off near this area. That's why we have a group for that. So, do you want to see what's here in my homeland?" Tori said as Carol cheerfully say yes while Hoshi agree to it. Tori led them away from the center, which have houses, in favor of the Seller's Peninsula. Carol run ahead with Tori riding on her head as Hoshi follows until they made it to a rocky bridge before the point.

Hoshi ask, "Wait, why is this bridge solid while the one we were at is a gold chain?" "It is how it is: everyone here needs food and other goodies as well as to Pray, that's why this and the bridge to the Pray Temples are solid, to make it easier to access. The building we were in, The Celestial Council Palace, should have the hardest position to get to, so it's the hardest to get to thanks to the shield there. And the final two are chains but there is no shield and you either have to focus on getting there, being on the chain or fly using one of three flight methods to get pass," Tori explained. Hoshi understood and was about to ask about the methods when Carol went further to see the market-like shops spread out throughout the point.

"This is the Seller's Peninsula, the place where everyone can get what they need as well as what they want," Tori said as they went in. They look at the shops, noticing how big the stands are. Carol went up to one that is run by a pig fairy who is taking something from a top shelf and had to look down from a ladder. He encourages her to get a sample of candy from a bowl. Tori look down and sees the Bubble Printed wrapped candy that Carol is reaching for, sees the tag and said with worry, "Carol, I don't think you should take one from that bowl." She didn't get the message as Carol remove the wrapper and pop the candy in her mouth.

As she started to crunch the candy, Tori hastily fly off of her head and into Hoshi's small purse. Hoshi ask what's wrong with the candy which Tori pointed out the small label: she reminds her how it is in Star Language and she can't read it. "Hoshi, it means, "it's for kids 5-8 years old," and I heard what happens to those who eat the wrong Energy Comet Candy." Hoshi looks at her and ask what happens when they see Carol fidgeting.

The Pig went up and said, "Are you alright, kid, it should be enough for you?" Carol got a big smile, twitching eyes and a fully fidgeting body when she starts to have little stars coming out of her body and she immediately start running very fast through the market place, leaving smoke and dust that can be seen immediately after she run. Hoshi ask the seller what is the candy Carol ate, saying she heard what it is called.

"This generation must have some real gems. These candies are made to help you focus on your studies by getting rid of the everyday distraction of sleep by energizing your body and fill up your system with the supplements that can replenish anything that would have been loss from not sleeping," The Pig Seller said. Hoshi seemed interested yet skeptical after hearing that when Tori pop up from her bag to say, "Hello Beigy."

"Oh, hello Tori, are you hiding again?" Beigy asked with some annoyance. "No, I'm here to show my friends around the Land and this is our first stop," Tori explained, making Beigy scoff a little.

"Well, do you think your friends would like to buy some Comet Candies or Sweet Cheeries?" Beigy ask. Hoshi ask him if they are the candy version of energy drinks when Carol pass by very fast when she got her answer.

"I take it you're in your late teens, Ms.?" Beigy asked getting Hoshi flattered. She shook her head and said she is in her early twenties. "No, you can't be that old, but if so here you go," Beigy said as he pull out a bowl of candies that are wrapped in Horizontal Jagged Stripes Print.

She thought about buying some and ask if he accepts Yen as she pull out a 500 Yen coin. Beigy look at the coin and cheerfully squeal like a pig. He said, "I proud fully accept Yen, this will get you this whole bowl. Thank you, now have a good day." Beigy pour the contents into where Tori is with no caution to where she is and left in a rush. Hoshi pull Tori from under the pile and ask if she is okay.

"I'm okay, wouldn't be the first. Why don't we go somewhere else, like away from here?" Tori said. "But we just got here," Hoshi said when Tori mention how Yen are overvalued for a certain reason and once the other stand owners know that Yen is around, they will do whatever it takes to get it.

Hoshi wonder what she means when Carol ran up to them and say faster than usual, "Hiya Hoshi, Tori. There's a bunch of fairies asking me if I want to buy something, but when I show my money, they started to be pushy for me to shop, so I left to the next store and to the next and I got tired of being push around so I went to look for you." Hoshi ask where she went and she pointed to where a group of market sellers are running towards them. Looking at the incoming crowd, Hoshi put her purse under her arm and put Carol in her other arm and run as fast as she can.


	12. To the Twinkling Land Part 2

Many fairies chase after them, now consisting of customers who wants to see the yen, until Hoshi left the Seller's Peninsula to the more northern side. She was so worried about the crowd that she run over the silver chain that connects the center to the upper left side. Hoshi finally stop, let go of Carol and her purse somewhat loose when she realizes where she is and how far she run. Carol start to run off with Hoshi chasing after her while Tori is in her bag until she ran out of breath and in the presence of three big and colorful buildings together and a fourth white building by itself.

Hoshi looks up at the colorful buildings and ask, "Tori, what are those buildings for?" "Those buildings are used for Admissions, other school stuff, and practice for things I don't know. The main classes are in that building as all of mine were there," Tori explained while pointing to the white building at the end.

Hoshi is more curious about the big buildings as Tori's explanation seem more than a little vague until they hear Carol yelling and banging on a wall. "Heeay! Why is your school system Bad? Who is in charge Here? Whoooooooo?" Carol yelled while banging to Hoshi and Tori's embarrassment.

Hoshi rush over to pull Carol away when a Green Ox fairy open a window from a high level of the building and said, "Hey, what are you doing, who taught you that kind of behavior?"

Tori close the purse with her inside as Hoshi apologize for Carol's behavior, saying, "Sorry sir, we're new around here and she sometimes…act out." Carol give her a raspberry when the Ox added, "Well you should raise her better. And you, little girl, I'll have you know that our school system is superior and so well designed, that if you were a student here, you would be a CEO by the time you're that woman's age." As he brags about the school to them, Hoshi look at what is inside and sees a picture with a very familiar scarlet dragon.

When she got deep into the photo, he yell, "Hey, if you two are not going to listen or learn more, then get out, this school is not accepting those who don't want to learn." He slam the window and the two leave, with Hoshi giving Tori a sign to come out and ask where they should go next. "Let's go somewhere else, I have bad memories of here and it is coming in," Tori said as they walk away.

At first, Tori suggested the coliseum then the Oasis but notice Hoshi's lost look and get her attention. "Sorry, I've been thinking about what I saw down there when I was hanging. I don't know what they have to do but I want to see and learn more," Hoshi said.

"You saw the glowing spheres? (Hoshi nodded) Well, I know where you can see them. It's at the Wish Factory," Tori said. Carol excitedly repeat the last two words while Hoshi repeated them with some doubt. "It's in the absolute center, pass the Tree Arcs and one of the noticeably big places here," Tori explained. "Everything here should seem big to you guys but how big could it be?" Hoshi asked which Tori said that they will see when they get there.

They head away from the school and to the center: when they reach the chain, Carol went through with ease while Hoshi got scared to step foot. Tori assured her that she can cross easily if she just thinks about going to the center and run fast. She looks at Carol, who looks like she's about to run off, but with no intention too. At the sight of her about to run and the knowledge of the Wish Factory's content and location, she quickly step on the chain and made a quick run on top. When she made it to the ground, she cheered for a bit but calm down as she and Carol follow Tori's direction to the Wish Factory.

As they are walking in the open area of land to the center, Tori shared some of her school experience as requested from Carol. To Hoshi, her experience sounds like any mother or maids to do list only with some twists such as presentations required on topics like wash methods or cautionary items. She asked, "If those courses are strictly about cooking and cleaning, why do they require their students to do a presentation?"

"I'm not sure, whenever I ask my teachers, they either give me some long and subtle response or flip out. I've even asked my big brother, but he just said it's to prepare for my future. I still don't get it, but I see others benefit from it so…do you question your school system?" Tori quickly asked to get off topic. "I certainly do, especially when I'm curious about it," Hoshi responded when they start to see houses in front.

They continue, with Hoshi slightly surprise about the house sizes as they are about to pass other fairies. Seeing some of them, Carol ask about the rest of Tori's family and where she used to live before she lived in the palace. Tori became somewhat embarrassed about it when suddenly, she starts pointing at the other fairies and houses. The fairies she pointed weren't shock or surprise about her size, rather they look at her like she master some skill other than how bigger she is to them including Hoshi.

Before she points somewhere else, Tori flew out of Hoshi's purse to steer Carol and say, "Do you want to know where I used to live? (Carol shake her head) Keep going, you'll run into it soon." The two moved forward with Hoshi following them.

They pass the houses and are in sight rows of light blue, thin trees without any kind of leaves. "Tori, we just passed the houses, when can we see your last home?" Hoshi asked with Tori saying it is further ahead. As they move on, Tori pointed to one of the empty trees with nothing there and proclaimed, "There it is, my former home."

She flew up to the empty tree branch, hugging it. Before Hoshi has a chance to ask questions, Tori explained, "This is where Simon and I began, he raised me here until he became a council member and since then, he would always take me here to remind me of where I come from, even though I was too young to remember." As she lay on the branch, Carol nudge Hoshi to put her on the same branch as Tori is going to continue. Hoshi did so just in time for the upper layers to expand and connect to each other via branches, giving a calming glow and refreshing feeling.

As the two humans look amaze by what is happening, Tori explained, "This is the trees way of keeping each other strong and building themselves, giving energy where it is needed the most. It is so they can bear sweet food and nice petals." "The aura it gives can be good to see, in fact, I always come here when I feel down," Tori said.

"I didn't mention it earlier, but that fairy you dealt with, used to give me a hard time," Tori said flashing back to when she is young and by the white building. She would either be the victim or watcher when he would scold students who might be goofing off, instead of studying or considering their job practice.

As she relive this, Hoshi ask her, "Speaking of school, I saw something there that makes me wonder, does Chau have anything to do with the school?" "Oh yeah, he was the dean until he won the Dragon Games and became a councilmember. It was considerably nice at the palace until he moved in. He always give me this cold feeling," Tori explained as the flashback expand to show Chau as the dean, telling a student to consider maid services if they continue to waste more his time.

Based on the explanation and their previous experience with the dragon fairy, Hoshi felt more uneasy about Chau and the other councilmembers, but when the trees start to grow bunches of leaves, they all basked in it, Carol especially.

As the leaves give a sparkle, it reminded Tori to say, "In case you're wondering, the Wish Factory is further down." She pointed in the direction they were walking in where it looks like nothing's there, but Tori explains how it is covered so many fairies will devote their thoughts away from it and focus on their task.

"Do you know where that line comes from?" Hoshi asked when there's a rumbling in the leaves catching Carol's attention. "Not really, though I'm told that many times," Tori said while Carol look to the rustling. As Hoshi is about to ask her more, a snake pop out of the bushes and scared Carol. She screamed with Tori taking on the offense and ask him what's he doing. "Did I scare you, sorry, I have a tendency to not be seen often, but when you're a snake, it comes with it," the snake fairy said earnestly.

As he said this, Carol hop down to Hoshi's arms and she angrily ask, "What do you come off as, and what are you here for?" "I'm here from the Celestial Council Palace, I'm looking for Tori the Cardinal, the members have their decision," the snake fairy said bringing out a gravity player with his tail.

"Guess I won't go to the Wish Factory with you gals, sorry," Tori said as she flew onto the player with the snake. As Hoshi let Carol down, Tori continued, "Just keep going where I told you and ask for a tour. It will be very amazing what you see, believe me. And don't worry, once the members tell me their decision, I'll meet up with you both. Till then." At the end of the sentence, the player fly into the black sky, pass the nebula clouds.

The two went to the factory with Carol continuing to look at where their friend is going. Very shortly, the factory is in sight and Hoshi went into shock at the size. "I know everything here has been my size but, this has to be about the same size a regular small factory on earth is like," Hoshi said to herself when the front door open and a fat, yellow tiger fairy came out.

He went to them and say, "Greetings, you two seem new. My name is Thistle, Owner and Primary Head of the Wish Factory. I was on break, but would you two like a tour of this place?" Carol cheer as Hoshi said yes when Thistle directs them inside. They step in, no lobby but a platform that fit the usual size of most of the land. They step on it with Thistle climbing on the bars and tap on it with his cane. Immediately, the platform remove itself from the wall and it floated on its own. "This is run by the mechanisms in Gravity Players, which allows us to travel like this," Thistle said as a giant door open up. With a loud sound, the giant door opens up and reveal the inside of the Wish Factory.

Inside, it is revealed that there are many platforms and fairies moving around, many tubes around the ceiling, fairies pushing carts around on still platforms and a giant spherical container with small spheres inside, in colors such as red, green, yellow and orange, with the latter two being the more common ones. The sphere had a structure beneath it and surrounding it is the factory with towers filled with cubicles: the oversize structure made it easier for the workers to have their space. They both look in amazement with the size and glittering look and shine of the spheres.

"Wow, those spheres are beautiful, when can we see more?" Hoshi said which Thistle had caught. He directed the platform to go beneath the big container to an opening, they were not able to see because of the sight of the spheres and the structure of the building. They went through it and see more than what they expected: it flew beneath the land itself and see many spheres stuck beneath it and fairies with lines and hooks picking them from its place, like ripe fruit, and placing them in baskets.

"Those spheres that you like so much, are actually wishes of people from our neighbor planet, Earth, and from we fairies as well. Any wish said, either aloud or privately, will become dust which will materialize into spheres. (They watch as some dust fly up and turn into a sphere which sticks to the others) Depending on the wish and how badly the wisher desires it, it will be one color of our spectrum," Thistle explained as he took a yellow sphere.

When it flew back inside the factory, Thistle played the sphere in a small machine kept near the original entrance of the platform. "I wish I can get better grades in school," The sphere played. "Now you can hear it if you put your ear close to it, like this," Thistle said as he move the sphere to Carol's ear so it can prove what he said.

"We take these and determined whether they can be answered, and if so how can they be answered," Thistle explained and said, "This one here is doable, so we sent it to one of our many offices." Next to the machine is another where someone can send a sphere, via tubes. The machine sends it to an office desk where a goat fairy received it while Thistle and the girls watch how it works.

The dark purple goat inserted it to a machine that is connected to a computer: he looks up the wisher, how bad does he want it and how can it be possible without either stretching the wish granting power or give evidence of their influence. The goat thoroughly looks through the kids' life and see he really needs to improve his grades but gets very distracted at times. He also shows he is willing to improve so the worker figure, get rid of his distractions so he can focus on his work: the computer and the sphere made some of the kids' tech slowdown in certain areas that could drive him away from it.

If that wasn't the problem, the sphere would have made him be more motivated to do it or find methods that would have help him, either to do the work or get through a problem. The goat thought his video games and music player is what's distracting him, so to fulfill his wish, he did what he did and move the school supplies in front of him, so he can get the message.

"I know it shows us causing mishaps in that boys' life, but the purpose of these are to grant the persons wish, how they take it will answer the wish," Thistle explained as the platform connect to one that is still and leads somewhere else. As the girls move off of the platform, Thistle said, "This concludes the first part of our tour, you two darlings can take a nice break if you like but I'll meet you when we're ready to show more."

As Carol and Hoshi discuss about what they saw and how they wish Tori would be there, a blue Wolf fairy notice them and whisper something in his boss. Apparently, he was at the Seller's Peninsula earlier when the trio were visiting and was a part of the crowd who wanted to see Hoshi's yen. When Thistle heard this, he realizes that they were humans the entire tour, when they were outside and when the wolf was on break which wasn't that long ago. After some thought, he figures the two are actual humans and not talented fairies and went to ask them but check in their conversation.

Being sneaky, he heard them when they discuss wish formation and granting: Carol wants to see an example and wish for the first thing she could think of. "I wish for a Pony," Carol said out loud. "Carol, you can't just yell out a wish like that here, not only is it rude to others, but it would not get these workers to show you what your wish' process is," Hoshi said to Carol who apologizes for it.

"Do you know how many wishes we get that are like that? (The two looks at who's speaking) Every day in big numbers, people make that very wish, whether they are young or full grown, or change "pony" to something else. Don't you know that we have this process for a reason, we don't want any outsiders to know about us and we certainly do not want to make it obvious that some people's wishes get answered and others don't. These types of wishes will be dangerous if answered irresponsibly so we get rid of those before they go to offices, hmmp," the brown horse fairy said who pop up behind them after Carol said that out loud. He whispered to himself how he despises that wish as it became weird for a moment, but Hoshi tried to cheer her up by saying, "Well, at least your wish came true, though not as expected."

"I knew it, after the pieces of info about you two, I figure it out, You Are Humans!" Thistle said out loud. Hoshi can feel some of the intensity and try to make light of it by stating how obvious it should be and ask if there is a problem.

The once friendly sounding tiger, now with some anger said, "Humans are not allowed in the Wish Factory. I can't believe I allowed two in here, my foolish act, based on overestimating our current students. More than likely you'll use knowledge of this place for your greedy desires or share this with your fellow humans."

They start to worry as other employees start to look at them with Hoshi saying, "Hold on, we won't abuse your wishes or expect special treatment. We won't even tell anyone about this place. Even if it came out, no one would believe us."

Hoshi got her arm and hand over Carol, with the intent to carry her if needed, until Thistle ordered, "Remove them from here and their memories." The two run away as guards chase after them, Carol tripped at some points but Hoshi kept her up and soon, some of the fairies started to pelt them with Wish Spheres.

Not knowing what to do or where to go to next, Hoshi look to a cart full of Wish Spheres nearby, took many of it and threw it upwards. Everyone was confused, including the fairy who was handling the cart. In the confusion, Hoshi brought Carol into the room where the fairy came out and see a giant pile of spheres. In a panic, she carried Carol, rush to the back and dive into the pile.

She hold Carol close and dive deeper inside, getting tense at each sphere drop. The door opened by a Tiger and Bunny guard. They look around the room, check the carts there and were about to check the pile. Nervously, Carol give a small cry: the guards hear this and the bunny said, "Oi, Missy, is that you? Did you see the humans?" More Carol start to cry and she sound more like a cat as she tried to say, "Muaw, No humans are here, still looking, nyaw."

"Ok Missy, let us know if you need back up," Tiger guard said while the Bunny guard said, "Just look for two big people, one small in blue, other tall, yellow and full figured." Once they left, Hoshi got out with Carol, hoping the spheres would not attract attention, while being mad at how they call her full figure. Because of how she was clothed, she was able to hide amongst the yellow wish spheres.

"Sign, I hope we can find a good way out of here. I'm sure Tori didn't suggest that we go only to be attacked for being humans," Hoshi said with Carol wondering how Tori doing. With Tori, she just made it to the councilmembers room and the three members looks at her. It is all silent, but is certain, Tori is devastated with their decision. Meanwhile, the two are stuck with Hoshi fearing what is going to happen to them if they're caught.

Hoshi took two carts that were nearby and place them in front of the door, which wasn't hard as they are fitted for the fairies, and look around the room for anything that can be used for getting out or defending themselves from fairy guards. She looks at a hang-up Gravity player, pick it up from its rack and said, "I don't know how to fly this, but I don't want to forget about this place or deal with what those fairies have in mind, hmm."

As Hoshi consider her options, she began to mumble about how she's in a land filled with fairies which she didn't believe in as any adult would while Carol listens to some of the wishes, and both, inside their minds, are thinking about what room they are in.

After a few recordings, Carol listen to one and went to Hoshi saying, "Hey, this one sounds like Tori." She gave it to Hoshi and she listens to it as it played, "I wish I could attend school with the others again." Hoshi is surprised as it seems as though Tori wanted to go to school yet it is in a pile that's too short to be the ones that are granted.

She notices an image of Tori as a cardinal on it and said, "Carol, can you look for more wishes from Tori, they have her as a bird." As she put it in her purse and she look for more. Carol found one and shout it, only for Hoshi to hush her quickly and told her to listen: she did and it said, "I wish for a chance to hang out with people I can call friends." As this is going on, a cat guard tried to open the door but couldn't because of the carts and get help to open it.

They start to worry when Hoshi found two more: the first being "I wish those people would be nicer to me" and "I wish I knew why people are treating me like this". Carol found one more that played, "I wish I knew why I'm different from the others." Hoshi found one until she figured they found enough to ask questions, that played, "I wish I can compete in the games for Chickens, even though I am a Cardinal."

She saw a tag on it but couldn't read what it says and firmly told Carol, "Get the ones you found and put it here, (She opens her purse for her to put them in) we need to talk to someone about this". "But we can't talk to Thistle, he wants to get rid of us," Carol said. "We have to go to the Council then, they know why we're here and they more likely will get us better answers," Hoshi said as she position herself and Carol on the Gravity player and tried to remember where the exit is.

Hoshi beg the player to work for her and managed to turn it on but with everything being in another language she tried talking to it, saying to fly or get them out of there. When the white cat guard came in, she announced they are there to the others just in time for the player to lift them up. "Please, get us out of here and outside," Hoshi pleaded when she felt a string on her back, as well as Carol.

It lifted more and it quickly flew out of the room. Very fast it flew as Hoshi tries to control it as it is flying very oddly: going beneath to the wish sphere nest to going by the giant sphere container and to the fairy offices. "Everyone, keep your guard up, the humans had stolen a Gravity Player and have knowledge of this place. They must be in custody," Thistle said to everyone though communications when Hoshi passes by him. She directs it to go up through the pipe like tower and it did fast.

In an instant, they are flying fast and frantically above as Hoshi tried to direct it. It took them a brief time for them to be able to see everything else from the stars to the buildings from how high they are: they can see all the areas on the land with the exception of the Wish Factory. Looking at the Palace, she directs it to the place and flew fast, leaving a trail of sparkly dust and are hold by a strong string from the brush side.

When they made it above the golden chain, they hit the shield and it pushes them back as they tried to move forward. The sheep and dog fairies from earlier were by the area watching the two trying to get in: they have received word from Thistle about them being humans and stealing a backup Gravity Player from one of their rooms. They waited for them to be pushed back to apprehend them when both Carol and Hoshi's pendants start to shine and give off magic that made the shield allow them to pass through to the shock of the cops.

As it is no longer hold back, it went fast and burst through the front door and went through the main hall, swerving pass the high passages and other fairies. "Excuse me. Passing through. Off to the Council Member Chamber," Hoshi said out loud to any fairy they pass.

A few minutes ago, Tori ask the council members why and how they made this decision and what can she do to reverse their decision. "Dearie, it was a 10 – 2 vote we went through as many pieces of evidence and debatable materials we can and it is decided that you going to school and being human would be a slowdown in your rescue mission, while being a fairy would give high benefits. You are one of few fairies who can fly on their own, so you can find the monsters easily, and warn your teammates about it," Nanette said.

She looks down and said she's going to miss the things she went through while she's human. They all notice this and ask if school is something that she will miss and she nodded. "Come now, it that what you want? You can get that here, unless you want more? (Tori nodded) We can get a special class program for you, if your interested?" Chau said.

"Sir, are you certain?" Tori asked. "Yes, yes. Once your mission is complete, you can return to a new program, you would need books, journals, it will be just like your middle school experience," Chau said.

Tori try to bring herself to smile at the thought of going to school, but the thought of it being from Chau gave her a bad feeling about it while her brother seems alright with it, not knowing about her thoughts. Nanette added,"We have a portal ready for you and your friends to head back to earth, we just need to call them..." In a flash, Hoshi and Carol burst through the door on the Gravity Player with their pendants being light up.

Everyone's was surprised when they see them there as Tori hastily said, "Hoshi, Carol, are you okay, why did you do that? Do you know what you've done?" "I am well aware of what we've done and I really like to have a word with the council," Hoshi said as she let go of Carol and they get off of the Gravity Player.

"Too late, we've already made the decision to make Tori stay a fairy based on the results," Nanette said. "I'm not going to talk about that, I'm here to discuss these," Hoshi said as she look through her purse to where the spheres are.

They all look with Tori being surprised with the spheres as Hoshi said, "I want to know more about these wishes, mainly what about them cause them to be ungranted." Carol grab one and try to insert it into the table where the machine is and it plays one about Tori attending school.

Tori, Simon and Nanette were surprised by the recording and their actions and look at them, hoping for an explanation. "There's also this," Carol said after removing the sphere and replacing it with one that played about her being treated differently. They continue to look at each other as Tori mention how she never got the answer while Simon ask her why she never told him how she felt.

Simon look at Chau who only looks sternly, thinking he might know what Tori is talking about as he was the dean. "Simon, it is clear that she has potential for bigger and better things, everyone at school and the whole land knows this. It is more than obvious why she is being treated differently," Chau explain.

"You never told me this, you just let me keep doing what I'm doing and let me graduate soon," Tori said. "Still, we've treated you the same as everyone else, now will someone tell that child to stop playing on the machine," Chau stated.

In her mind, Hoshi felt this idea is wrong after thinking about the Seller's Peninsula then Carol ask, "But why are these hidden in a room with a big pile?" None of the councilmembers answered with Simon showing some hesitation to answer as Tori wants to know what other wishes of hers is not answered.

Nanette said they may be members of the Queen's Council but they should not have the authority to say what wishes should or not be answered and Chau say they did wrong in taking a Gravity Player and pilfering wish spheres from the factory. "But we're worried for our friend, why else would she make this wish?" Carol said as she inserted the one about having friends. Tori start to be scared knowing the last wish seems unanswered despite gaining friends in Carol and Hoshi.

Simon is about to call Thistle for an explanation when Carol is about to insert another when Chau went to her to take away the spheres. "I've told you before, it is not a toy, and you two had stolen these: give those back and step away from the machine," Chau said as he reach for the spheres from Carol.

She pushes him away, put the spheres into Hoshi's purse and took it, running away from Chau and shake it. When he made it to her, he brought out his cane to bring Hoshi's purse away from Carol. With the purse at the end of his cane, he saw Carol with yellow spheres in her arms and saw a majority with a Jagged Strips on them.

"I do apologize for this action, but we have rules here and taking wish spheres for any reason won't be allowed. Now, we should discuss these matters before you girls go home and…" Chau was saying when a recording of Tori's wish to be a part of the Chicken Games played. They all look at her shock as she reveals she had a couple wish spheres among the yellow candy she happened to get.

Chau loudly ask her why did she kept some of the spheres when she was supposed to give it back when Nanette, fed up with this decided to take the wish sphere from the machine, with the intent to take the other one. As she did so, she read the message on the sphere out loud, "Not only impossible, but ridiculously stupid". Nanette is surprise by this and said in the shocked room, "I know Thistle well enough to know he wouldn't put such a label."

"That's it, I am personally going to the Wish Factory, to give them a piece of my mind and I'll find the joker who put that label," Simon said about to head out when Chau asked him how and why does he want to fight it.

"I always think it is a good idea to let her compete in the games," Simon responded. "You think it is not a bad idea: perhaps it might be as good an idea to let the Feline Fairies compete in the Canis Games. Or even, let the Serpentines compete with the Ovis. Do you see what I mean?" Chau said back at Simon who step closer. "At least give her a chance, no matter what, I'll fight to make sure of it," Simon said. "Again, you may be a part of the Simian class, but joking is not allowed here," Chau responded. "I am serious. I will make sure she will be in a game, now tell me why are you against this?" "I'm sure you've been told this before and you SHOULD know why."

Nanette start to worry and whisper to herself, "Oh no, not this discussion." "I've been told that, but she is my sister." "Simon, everybody knows she's not really your sister and what you really are to her. But that's just your place, when truly she is an Anomaly (Everything became tenser than it already was) and she naturally does not have a place here." After he said that, Simon look in shock and anger at him while Hoshi put her hand to her mouth, feeling as though it is something bad when Carol and Tori gasped while Nanette burry her head in her gloved hands, shaking her head and lowering her ears.

Tori went to them and ask about the term "anomaly". Simon hesitated but Chau waste no time in saying, "An Anomaly, you know, unnatural and not normal: tell me, one of you three, did you see another Cardinal here? No, well there's a reason for that: this land has twelve primary species, split into certain categories. A cardinal does not fit anywhere in our classes or realm, which is why the thought of you competing in the games is ridiculously stupid," Chau said, angry by the confrontation he and Simon had.

Knowing this, Tori start to tear up and Simon calm down to comfort her, but she just pushed him away, saying he knew why she was different but never bothered to tell her, and flew out of the room. As Carol follow her sadden friend, Simon went back to being angry at Chau for what he said. Simon continue their confrontation by asking him why he did that, which Chau answered that he did so because their conversation pushed him, and he was tired of listening to the thought of a cardinal taking part in something that is not made for her kind. He enjoyed everything being in balance and mention without the mission for the PreCure, Tori would be without purpose.

Simon was about to blow his top even more when Chau is lifted up by Hoshi, who is about as mad as Simon, and did so to see him, eye to eye. "You know Chau, just because she is not one of the twelve classes or subcategories of them, doesn't mean she does not feel the same as any other fairy in this land. What you did was mean to her and she is trying to save both hers and your land and every innocent person who was taken or put into fear because of our enemies. The fact you see this as a one and limited purpose for her is sickening. To me, you failed as a Dean and a councilmember, and are by far, worse than any monster we have fought." Hoshi said as she put him down to floor and leave with a huff.

Tori left with tears in her eyes, down a hall until she found the open book with a portal to earth and went through. Carol saw the direction Tori went and follow into the portal. Hoshi wasn't far off and heard the sound she could imagine as someone going through a portal, went to check it to find one and hop in.

It was almost the same as when she came in the first time: getting back in no time, landing on the couch of her apartment with her shoes disintegrating when she is in the room. Looking around to see where she is, she went looking for Tori and Carol, only to find them in Tori's bedroom, on the bed, crying and holding onto each other. Hoshi sit next to Carol to comfort them as they kept crying and tried to make them feel better by saying that one day, Tori will go back to middle school and show Chau and all the council members who voted against her. "Hoshi, I don't want to deal with them anymore, they were against me and if what Chau said is true to everyone there, then there's no one I can trust. It's no wonder they send me to earth," Tori said.

Hoshi try to comfort her by saying, "I'm sure that's not true. Disregard what those mean fairies think, you're special in your own way and what's so special about some games?" "Those games are one of the prides of the land, many of the contestant are celebrated and they work so hard and they look like they have a lot of fun and many people get together. Now I know nobody wants me, and now, everything that happened in my life makes sense," Tori said crying into Carol's shirt.

Carol, in tears too, look at Hoshi and said, "Hoshi, is there anything that can be done about this?" "I apologize but I don't think I can do anything about this, I'm just a human outsider. Our laws here and their laws are different and I think, even in their land, one person can't change the opinion of many in an instant," Hoshi explained.

Tori suddenly cried more, and she explain that she remembered that once the mission is over, she will need to go back to her home world. "But you can't go back, you'll be miserable, and I'll miss you," Carol said hugging her tighter and crying more tears as Tori replied that she'll miss them too. She looks at Hoshi and ask if there is nothing they can do about this one as well and she sadly nodded. "Hoshi, why? You're the adult, do something," Carol said loudly.

Hoshi just repeated herself on being human when Carol stop her and instead ask another question, "Is there more people like Chau, even in this world?" She panics as she didn't know what to say to her, she was being truthful as she picture Carol as her Cure Lady form but after that question, she could only see the big, tear-filled eyes of a four-year-old child.

"Well, individuals, I mean, people to my knowledge are all unique. And from what I saw there, it is somewhat, similar to here with the people having their purposes and their reasons (Carol look as though she's going to cry more), but I also saw there are many fairies, all having different thoughts and personalities like here though. But over there, a single idea was in control or popular for them to ignore so they try actions that would fit the idea as well as using their position. But here, we are not run by one idea, we're actually run by many ideas, which can run the same as over there and use the same popular scale we use…" Hoshi tried to explain but was interrupted by Carol who ask another question.

"So you're saying that people here can do bad too? All because of bad ideas?" Hoshi panic over what she just said, feeling as though she butchered that and give her the wrong idea but felt it is confirmed for her when she looks at her. "So, there are bad people here too, just for their own likings," Carol said.

Hoshi said her name with worry, but Carol just hug Tori in her arms and move away from her, saying, "No, I don't want to hear any more. Leave me alone." Hoshi look at the two of them and leave them in the bedroom, also thinking about the full situation.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoy the ch. As I mentioned earlier, I kinda finished the storyline for this but I needed to do some fixing before I fully post it. Midway, I realize the sprucing process would need more time and school was around the corner and I had to put these fixings aside to focus on it more. Now that I'm on break, I got to take as much time as I need to fix the story and although many pieces need to be cut out from here, what mattered to me the most was how this would set up, not only the next ch., but also how the characters would feel and think and later ch.s. Also, I tried to consider where in the future would scrapped elements go so I set up a small section in my profile dedicated to this whole section (11 &12), which would include changed bits, scrapped ideas and details all around.**

 **Thank you and I can be a bit worried while writing because I feel as though I might write too much but I hope you like it. Leave a PM or Review if you like and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
